pokemon: time has come
by b1000
Summary: Ashxdawn ash the world number one is going to sinnoh but what happens when people and pokemon form the past keep popping both good and bad and who is this strange man following them all this and more good read rating has changed now M lemon
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon:

Ash- 16 Pikachu

Brock 19 Happy

Dawn 15 Piplup

Ash went to sinnoh with Brock but

never met Dawn

all in narrator POV

Chapter one: the beginning

we find are selfs in the small town of pallet were on the couch siting down with is Pikachu we see a young pokemon trainer no older then 16 watching TV

lets here whats the new reporter is saying

and they are the top ten rankings for trainer to change the elite 4 and champion coming in at number 10 from Hoenn Kent Morgen number 9 Janice *the blue fire* Omar ( for desorption's look at end of chapter)

number 8 the king of the sky's Wes black number 7 Richie number 6 Barry 5 Tyson 4 Harrison number 3 this is Paul, even after 5 years away from batting number 2 is Gary Oak and your number one challenger is the other half of the pallet town boys in the top ten this is Ash Ketchum

( Narrators POV)

wow this young boy is now Ranked number one. The next day this young challenger finally said it was time for him to get back out there after learning of a new land called sinnoh having a championship coming up in a years time so the next day he left for the new region of sinnoh the young was laying down in his top bunk when a young girl with long blue hair came in after knocking

hello? She said

hello said ash

hi my name's Dawn I guess were room mates till we get to sinnoh said Dawn

o I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu.

Pika pik said Pikachu

ahhhh so cute said Dawn ash she picked up pikachu

um Dawn that's not a good ide...

pika chu yelled the yellow mouse as it made thunder shock

owww yelled Dawn

sorry Dawn Pikachu doesn't like to be said Ash

thats ok but you said you're name was Ash ketchum right she asked

Yes said Ash

wow I just seen a TV Show that said your the betas round pokemon trainer of the none elite 4 or champions out there right now she said

ya I seen that I still can't believe they but me ahead of Harrison Richie Paul and even Tyson Ash said

I bet there was good reason for it.

Well thank you Dawn said Ash just then they heard a scream

what was that asked Dawn

I don't know but I'll find out Ash said as he ran past her into the open door with Pikachu right behind him Dawn was not to far behind them

when they hit the deck the see some people standing by the edge of the boat

whats going on Ash Asked

there a young girl who fell over and those Tenacool and Tentacruel don't look like they be help her out if you know what I mean said one man

we got to help her said Dawn

yea said Ash

ok Pikachu use thunder

no said Dawn you may hit the little girl

yea your right said Ash

you got any other pokemon on you ash asked Dawn

no all I brought was pikachu Ash said

ok then looks like we need your help then said Dawn as she pulled out a pokemon

Piplup Spotlight

Pip said the small penguin

Ok Piplup lets help out the little girl go dive

the small pokemon dived in but was quickly over powered by the Tentacruel and Tenacool hit the side of the boat witch made Ash fall over boat

Ash Dawn yelled

Ash grabbed the little girl and trier to swim away but was way to slow to out swim water pokemon just when all hope seemed Lost a small group of Lapras that just happened to be swimming by and the leader seen what was going on and Quickly swam to Ash and the little girl and picked both of them up on its back

wow Lapras don't go near humans that they don't know

said the man on the boat

then why wood the one try to stand up to 10 or more Tentacruel and Tenacool to help Ask and that girl?

I don't know said the man

owe my head said Ash then he realized he was on the back of a Lapras

Lapras is that you he Asked

lap said the Lapras

ok then lets this use ice beam he said and the pokemon shot out a beam of ice from it mouth hitting the Tentacruel

and now it listening to him maybe it knows him some how said the man

ya it looks that way said Dawn

now Lapras use horn attack and use hypo hump to finish this off said ash has Lapras knocked out the last of the Tentacruel

it then swam them to the Boat were they lowered a ladder for them

thanks Lapras it was good to see you again

lap said Lapras as he head butted Ash it a like hug way

good bye Lapras

Pika pik said pikachu who came down the ladder

lap said Lapras

Ash you coming asked Dawn

ya were coming

lap lap lap

pika pik pik they both said to Ash

it sounds like that Lapras want to come with you Ash said the man you should catch

it that true Lapras asked Ash

lap lap said Lapras

ok then Lapras Said ash as he pulled out a pokeball Lapras return

red light came and Lapras returned to the pokeball

did he say return said the man in Shock

Ash climbed up the ladder

wait that Lapras was yours Asked Dawn

ya but I haven't seen her in 5 years I let her go wit her family

well that was nice of and now it wants to come back eh? Asked Dawn

ya so now I got to of the 6 I can have on me at once

o your a pokemon trainer then young man

yes I'm Ash ketchum of pallet town kanto said Ash

wow you're the kid they just ranked number one In the changers yearly Ranking the man said

how does every one know that Ash asked

It's been all over the TV Ashly boy said some one behind Ash

I don't even need to look Gary Oak Ash said as he turns around

end of the chapter

so what do you guys think?

R&R

Kent Morgen – h= 6'2 age(A)= 19 brown hair pokemon types(pt)= all

Janice *the blue fire* Omar h= 5'9 long fire blue hair a= 17 p/t=fire

Wes black h= 5'10 a=18 p/t darks black hair wears black jacket

Richie looks same little taller maybe 5'7 age 16

Barry looks like he does in platinum age 15h= 6'0

Tyson same as he does in Hoenn age 19 h=6'1

Harrison same as he does in johto

is 6'2

Paul, looks like he does in sinnoh but longer hair that comes down to his shoulders and is 6'1 a=17

Ash Ketchum a=16 is now 6'4 and has is old hat back from kanto rest looks the same

Dawn same as sinnoh but is 5'9 longer hair goes down to her ass

Brock- 19 is 6'5 and looks the same as always


	2. when in need of help a true friend is

Pokemon:

when in need of help a true friend is always there part 1

hey Gary Ash said as he turned around to face his old rival

hey Ash how are you doing? said Gary

I'm doing fine how are you Gary Asked Ash

I'm ok and who is this lovely lady here with you? Asked Gary pointing out Dawn

o ya Gary this Dawn, Dawn this is Gary Oak said Ash

its nice to meet you said Gary

same to you said Dawn

so after about a hour of the three of them sitting on the deck talking the Capitan came over the loud speaker

telling everyone that they will be making a stop in a small town in johto for fuel so Ash dawn and Gary decided to go into town

on there way into town they heard a some one yell help some one

with one glance Gary and Ash were gone with Dawn not to far behind them

they found a old man was the one who had yelled for help

whats wrong asked Ash

those Mamoswine in the valley there heading right for the town it'll be destroyed we need to get some who can stop them

we'll hand this said Gary

you don't under stand there fully evolved pokemon what are the two of you going to do he asked but was to late Gary and Ash were gone

Dawn got up to the man

those to are crazy kids what can they do theres only kids

said the man

and there also pokemon trainers and the best of the best at that if any one can do anything its them Said Dawn as she ran after them

Well Ash this will be the start of you're biggest challenge you ever have had

Ash and Gary have hit the edge of the cliff and seen the Mamoswine down in the valley

ok there they are how are we doing this Asked Ash

um good Question who do you got on yea? Asked Gary

Pikachu and Lapras what about you Asked Ash

no one I had to leave them all at my Lab ok we need to think what about blocking there path with a ice beam Asked Gary

I choose you Lapras yelled Ash as he throw his pokeball into the air

Lap ras said Lapras when the light

had Faded

ok Lapras we need you to use ice beam to block the Manoswine's path though the Valley

Lap ras Said Lapras before using ice beam to block of the narrow path leading into the town by this time Dawn had caught up with them

that did it Said Dawn

maybe not look said Gary as he pointed to the Mamoswine using hyper beam on the ice cracking it and then they hit it with Tackle taking it completely out

o no now what Asked Ash

we need a new plan Said Gary

yea I agree said Ash

what about using are pokemon to battle them then catching them? Asked Dawn

there way to strong pikachu is the strongest pokemon we got and even he can't take out more then a few of them before he wood run out of steam

I guess your right any idea asked dawn

ya you 2 stay her I got one idea that may just work said Ash as he and Pikachu went down the cliff

should we not try and stop him said Dawn

Ash said he got a plan and I trust we does so just stay here and just wait Said Gary

ok said Dawn

5 mins later

no Ash yelled dawn

pikachu thunder quick we need to get of here ash and Pikachu were cornered by the Mamoswine army

but just when Ash looked like was done for

use iron tail Steelix yelled some from about 10 feet behind Ash on top of the cliff

a Steelix hit the Mamoswine that was closes to Ash and grab him and went under ground and with that Ash blacked when he came too Ash seen he was on top of the cliff with Gary and Dawn looking down on him

Are you ok Ash asked Dawn

yea I'm ok but who was that saved me?

Don't tell em you get your old buddy all ready Ash

Ash turned around to see

Brock Ask said shocked

yup Brocks the rock is here to save you again

well now that Ash is up we should get back to trying and stop the Mamoswine

yea I almost forgot said Ash as he jumped to his feet

Brock you want to help asked Gary

naturally said Brock

ok so how are we to stop them? Asked Brock

I don't know said Gary only if I brought Blastoise with me said Gary

yea well nothing we can do about it now said Brock

Ash was looking over the edge with Dawn when the edge broke send both of them right down with the Mamoswine but right before they hit something hit them

I don't believe it said Ash as he looked at the hands that saved him his strongest pokemon

Charizard said Ash

Charizard Quickly sent down Dawn on the edge of the cliff as he and Ash went for the Mamoswine

they stopped right in from of the Mamoswine

Ash yelled Dawn

it's ok thats Ash's Charizard he is fine Said Bock and Gary

ya but all those Mamoswine

Charizard use Flame thrower yelled Ash

as Charizard hit the Mamoswine one bye one till there was only one left

charizard lets do this use Dragon rage said Ash

Charizard went to hit the Mamoswine but it dodged that attack and used a ice beam witch Charizard blocked with A fire blast

then went in close and used steel wing

now Charizard let finish this seismic toss

Charizard garbed the Mamoswine and toke it higher and higher before slamming it into the ground

Charizard and Ash stood at the bottom of the of the valley after taking care of the Mamoswine when the other got to them it was obeys that Charizard wanted to go with Ash witch Ash of course said yes too.

And soon after and a Quick trip to the pokemon center were Gary pulled Brocks away from nurse Joy

the 4 of them headed to the boat after Brock told Ash he came all the way from kanto to meet up with him

End of chapter

question who was that old man who patently knows Ash?

And Ash got his Charizard back can anyone see a pattern going on here?

R&R


	3. whats that a bird a plane no its?

Pokemon: the time has come

I don't own pokemon for got that before :P ok here we go

Chapter 3: whats that is it a bird a plane no its...

So Ash Brocks dawn and Gary finally got to sinnoh

and soon Gary left for his lab leaving Ash Brock and Dawn in a hotel in sunyshore city

so guys were are you heading of to tomorrow asked Dawn

um I don't know were should we be going ash asked Brock

the 1st town with a gym said Ash

well there a gym here in sunyshore but I believe you need 4 pokemon for that gym

o but I only got 3 so I guess I'll have to come back later so were are you going Dawn asked Ash

I going to Veilstone city for the pokemon contest said Dawn

o your a coordinator said Brock

yea my goal is to be the best coordinator and even past my mom as a coordinator said Dawn

well thats a good dream you'll get to travel all over the world with you and your pokemon said Brocks

yea but I'm kinda scared to be by my self Said Dawn

well then why don't you come with me and Ash I'm sure he wont mind right Ash Asked Brock

yea when it comes to traveling companions more the Merrier Said Ash

thanks guy but want ti be hard to me to go to contests well Ash does gym battles? Asked Dawn

we did it in Hoenn with are friend may said Brock

wow ok then count me in thanks so much Said Dawn and with that she headed for her room for the night

so Ash Said Brock

Yea Brocko

this dawn girl how'd you meet her said Brock

on the boat over here why do you ask Brock Asked Ask

I seen how you are looking at her Ash you may able to hide it from Her and Gary but not from me Ash

Ketchum I've known you to long for that said Brock

I don't know what you're talking about Brock said Ash

Sure ash like you were not ready to jump when she said she'd come with us I see that glider in your eye

when you are around her man you like her said Brock

no I don't Brock I don't know what the hell you are talking about Said Ash but I'm going to bed night

ok night said Brock as they shut out the light for the night

in the morning they awake got ready and quickly made there way down to the restaurant to meet Dawn who was not there yet

were is she Asked Ash

I don't know I told her to be down here at 8:15 Said Brock well looking at his watch it was 8:30

here I am Said Dawn as she stopped in front of them

sorry I'm late she said

it's ok Said Brocks but Ash was to

busy looking at what Dawn was wearing to talk she was wear her

normal shirt but was wearing a Skirt that came a bit above her

knee's and Ash could not take his eyes off of it even well eating he wood sneak in peeks at her

After they were done with feeding the Pokemon they head out about 3 hours in they heard a little girl yelling at some staraptor's so they went to see what was wrong

Whats wrong Asked Dawn

the staraptor have scared those pidgey in to tree and wont let them out said the little girl

we should help them said dawn

yes and I know how ash look at that pidgey's neck Said Brock

why o no way your kidding me were is he Said Ash as he seen a all too familiar scarf

There pointed Brock

its the leader of there pack but it can't win agented all of those staraptor's ( 25 of them) Said the little girl ready to cry

Ash Asked Brock

yup way ahead of you Pidgeot down here Yelled Ash

Pidgeot quick see Ash and flew down and Ash and Pikachu hooped on his back before even dawn who was standing next to him could tell he was gone

Ash Said Dawn

Pidgeot lets do this Wing Attack said Ash

Pidgeot quickly hit the leader of the Staraptor with a wing attack

but the staraptor quickly came back with a gust attack

ok lets go use quick attack

pidgeot tried to hit staraptor with its quick attack put staraptor used double team to dodge it

it then used steel wing on pidgeot

ok thats it let do it pidgeot use gust Said Ash

he hit the staraptor with a powerful gust attack

now follow up with Sky attack

he hit the sky attack and the staraptor quickly fell from the sky

Quick Steelix catch staraptor said Brock

Steelix roared to lift as he came out of his pokeball and bought the staraptor down to the ground slowly

pidgeot made a loud yell and the other Staraptor flu away

soon ash and Pidgeot landed and seen the last of the staraptor's leaving the only one they fought

That was amazing said the little girl

ya I agree your something ell's said Dawn as she gave him a quick hug

thanks but the real credit should go to pidgeot

Ya thank you pidgeot Said Dawn


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon: the time has come

I don't own pokemon

Chapter 4 here we go again guys

So they final made it to a little town late that night and stayed at the hotel for the night

when they got up the next day Ash and Brock were looking at a map when Dawn awoke

What are you guys look she asked as she lightly leaned over the table

were trying to find the best way to get to veil stone from here Said Ash

And I've woof it said Brock

Great we are ready to go when ever you are then Dawn Said Ash

k just let me get dressed Said Dawn

soon after they head out be they ran into a pokemon trainer name rob

I rob of new bark now challenge you to a battle

I agree to battle you 3 on 3 good for you Asked Ash

yea it is Said rob lets go

I Choose you Jolteon Said rob

ok I choose you Pikachu

ok lets go Jolteon quick attack Said Rob

Dodge it Pikachu then use thunder

Pikachu quickly dodged the attack and hit Jolteon with a deadly thunder attack but Jolteon stood there like nothing happened

it didn't do anything Said Dawn from the sidelines with Brock

no electric pokemon don't take much if any damage from thunder attacks

Pikachu use iron tail

said Ash

Jolteon use your dig Said Rob

Pikachu tried a iron tail but Jolteon went under ground dodging the attack

ok now Jolteon finish it

not so fast Said Ash Pikachu use Iron tail to make a earthquake now

Jolteon went to hit pikachu but he used iron tail and hit the ground with it making the ground shake witch made Jolteon stop mid attack

he right under you use thunder to make a hole said Ash

pikachu use a powerful thunder attack to make a hole under him to were Jolteon was in wait

now use iron tail Pikachu Said Ash

no Jolteon get back up here now use dig Said Rob

Jolteon head for the surface with Pikachu right behind

ok Jolteon get ready when pikachu comes up use thunder said rob

as soon as pikachu came up he was hit with a powerful thunder attack

pikachu use that thunder for boost start use volt tackle said Ash

pikachu hit Jolteon with a powerful volt tackle knocking him out

Jolteon return

you battled great my friend now take a long rest Said rob

great battle Pikachu Said Ash

ok now go Vaporeon

your up now buddy go........

Bulbasaur

wow who's that Asked Dawn as she brings out her pokedex

Bulbasaur the grass type

wow I didn't know Ash had one of them Said Dawn

ya he just the professor Oak to send him here this morning

Ok lets go Bulbasaur use vine wipe Said Ash

Doge and use tackle Said Rob

Vaporeon dodged the attack and quickly hit Bulbasaur with a tackle

sending Bulbasaur a few feet back

ok Bulbasaur lets try razor leaf Said Ash

look out Vaporeon Said Rob

Vaporeon tried to dodge but it was to late the razor leaf hit him dead on

now Bulbasaur end it with solar beam Said Ash

Bulbasaur quickly powered up and hit Vaporeon with a Solar beam knocking him flat out

Return Vaporeon

you battled hard Said Rob

great job Bulbasaur return Said Ash

Now I choose you Flareon Said rob

lets end this quick Charizard

Flareon use fire blast said Rob

you use Dragon rage Said Ash

Charizard attack hit Flareon's and quickly over powered hit and finished off Flareon

Return Flareon Said rob

Return Charizard Said Ash

wow that was a great battle said rob

yea But we really got to get going bye Said As as the three of them left rob ran behind a bush

how was that man he asked the familiar man who been following Ash

Vary good Rob thank you here is your payment said the man

rob quickly got the money and left

Ash you are getting better

only the light of the chosen one's light can bring hope to the world in it's darkest hour Said the man As he watched Ash and his friends walking away

they walked for another hour then they stopped for lunch

so Ash were did you get that Bulbasaur you used to day Asked Dawn just trying to make small talk with Ash

I've had Bulbasaur for a vary long time, so long I almost can't remember how long its been Said Ash

wow thats really cool She Said

Lunch his ready said Brock

with that they ate and started walking again until Dawn see something

look guys smoke Dawn Said

Smoke Asked Brocks

Were there's smoke there's fire Said Ash as the 3 of them ran up to see where it was coming from, it turned out to be coming from a burning pokemon school

come on ever one lets go now Said a man to the small pokemon

Ash lets go see if we can help out Said Brock

right Said Ash

as the 3 of them ran over a bike came and stopped by the School

ok Squirtle squad get to work

it's the Squirtle squad Said Brock

Ash went up to jenny

officer jenny may I ask why the squirtle squad not back in kento

Asked Ash

um sorry do I know you, o you must know my sister this is the sinnoh squirtle squad but there is one member of the kanto squad with us he was there leader but he went in ahead to help any pokemon left inside Said Jenny

just then they heard the build starting to fall

Squirtle no Said Ash running inside the burning building

no wait kid come back Said Jenny

Brock came over to her

that Squirtle us to be his you see Ash was the one who changed squirtle from that prankster he was to what he is today Said Brock

Wait thats Ash ketchum ok so I guess we'll be ok then but my squirtle are getting tried then cant keep that fire at bay Said Jenny

let us help you out then

I choose you Steelix help put out the fire Said Brock

Piplup Spot light use bubble beam to help out

Steelix and Piplup soon were helping the squirtle's to put out the fire

inside the School

Squirtle were are you Yelled Ash

he heard something so he went to check it out it turned out to be Squirtle and a hurt Rattata so Ash picked up the hurt pokemon and Squirtle led the way out

ok I choose you Bulbasaur and you Lapras

Squirtle and Lapras use hydro pump

Bulbasaur use Vine wipe to throw Sand on the fire

they finished the fire off with out much of a problem then they toke the Rattata to the pokemon center after that jenny bought them dinner to say thanks

squirtle wood not leave Ash's side unless ti was to play pikachu and Bulbasaur

there all really fond of each other Said jenny as she watch the 3 of them playing

Ya they known he other for along time.

Pikachu was my starting pokemon I got bulbasaur short time after and Squirtle a week or so later said Ash

really how long have you and them all Asked jenny

um a lot 5 years now I guess he said

wow well I tell you Squirtle happier now then he ever been here She Said

really wow Said Dawn

so Ash you got 5 pokemon on you right she Asked

yes I do why Asked Ash

why don't you take the 6 pokemon challenge then Asked jenny

whats the 6 pokemon challenge Asked Ash

it a torment held here every year there 7 rounds and if you make it past the 1st round you must use a different pokemon ever time until the 7 round were its a full 6 on 6 battle

thats great I so want to enter Said Ash

but wait Ash you only got 5 pokemon Said Brock

o ya Said Ash

use Squirtle I'm sure he'd love to battle along side you again said jenny

wow are you sure jenny Asked Ash

yes of course I'm sure he is yours after all She said

so how about Squirtle you want to battle in this torment with me? Asked Ash

Squirtle Said Squirtle

then I'm in said Ash

End of Chapter

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon: the time has come

I don't own pokemon Chapter 5:the 6 pokemon challenge

after dinner they went to a

hotel were Ash had to call

professor Oak to get a pokemon to use as a back

up just in case some one gets hurt before the finals if he makes it that far Ya its called the 6 pokemon challenge said Ash as he and Dawn stood there talking to professor Oak

Well then good luck Ash I'll send over that pokemon right away Professor Oak sent the Pokemon over I got it Professor thanks a lot said Ash bye now Said Ash and Dawn Bye Ash said Professor Oak Soon after they went to bed to be ready for the next day of battles But Dawn went over to her room and opened a book and started writing in it Dear diary It been awhile I've been busy, mom always said I'd know when a guy was right for me, he'd make me feel special, like I'm one of a kinda and I think I found that guy

Dawn ketchum has a nice ring to it with that she went to bed it the back room.

Early that morning Brock came over to wake Dawn up

but see a book on the table and went over to see what it was, Think she may of left already, And left them a note he read what Dawn had put last night and a smirk came to his face

he went and woke Dawn up and then went back to his room so she could get ready

on his way he was thinking wow they like he other I knew ash liked her but she likes him back When Dawn came into the room Ash was giving his pokemon – Squirtle a pep talk Squirtle is meet us there right Asked Dawn Yup I can't wait Said Ash With that the 3 headed down for food and then for the area When they got there Ash registered his team and the sub

Ok Mr. Ketchum you are ready to go Said the man

thank you Ash said

Ash ketchum is that you said some not to far away from them

Mr. Goodshow said Ash and Brock

Ash o and Brocks here too Said Mr. Goodshow

hello sir. said both Ash and Brock

so Ash you completing I'm betting said Ash

yes I am sir. Said Ash

vary good o and who is this Said Mr. Goodshow looking at Dawn

I'm Dawn Sir. said vary nervous

well hello there I'm

Charles Goodshow I'm the president of the pokemon league, will you be competing as well Ask Mr. Good Show

no sir. You see I am a coordinator and I know who you are. Said Dawn

o really and how is this Asked Mr Goodshow

my mom is Johanna Said Dawn

you are the daughter of the great coordinator Johanna Said Mr. Goodshow

yes Sir. And I hope to be as good as she was Said Dawn

well you got one of the best to learn form when comes to battling

think of what can I talk to you for min Ash

Sure said Ash

so Mr. Goodshow talked for a little then they left so Brock and Dawn could get good seats

( announcer )

ok ladies and gentlemen here is the start of the 6 pokemon challenge your 1st challenger is from new bark town johto were he collected 7 of the 8 badges

this is Steven condo

hey all Said Steve coming out

" fans clap"

the lights dim

wow whats going on Asked Steve

and now are next challenger

this must be what Mr. Goodshow was talk to Ash about Said Brock to Dawn and Jenny who was saving them seats

he got the winners trophy in the orange league along with collected all 7 frontier symbols in Kanto he also competed in the indigo league in kanto as long with the johto and Hoenn leagues never placing lower then top 16

his name is always mentioned when talking about the best trainer of all time

he is always know for having his trusty Pikachu with him

after a 6 year wait Sinnoh you finally get to see this kid

"the fans yell go Crazy"

ladies and gentleman I give too you the world number one from pallet town Kanto "Fans start chatting Ash Ash Ash"

THIS IS ASH KETCHUM

Pikachu yelled Pikachu as he and Ash walk out

how yea doing yelled Ash

" fans go crazy again"

( end announcer Pov)

ok you two you both know the rules one pokemon each no time limits no substitution ok based on the rules the lower ranking trainer must send his pokemon out 1st so Steven thats you said the referee

ok Said Steven who was almost trembling from be scared of Ash being so much better then him

ok I choose you beedrill said Steven as he called out his pokemon

ok lets start of strong go Bulbasaur Said Ash

Ash is this some kind of disrespect you got to choose your pokemon after me and your choose one with a disarrange agents my beedrill Asked Steven a bit pissed off by what he thinks is disrespect by Ash

no not at all Steven and you see why lets go Bulbasaur razor leaf Said Ash

Dodge then use poison sting yelled Steven

beedrill flu up then came down and hit Bulbasaur with the poison sting

ok lets end this quick use tackle said Ash

Bulbasaur hit quickly

now use vine wipe to jump then use solar beam to end this said Ash

no beedrill Dodge it said Steven

beedrill dodged most of the solar beam, it barley hit im sending him back a few feet

Bulbasaur use sleep powder

said Ash

Bulbasaur hit beedrill with its sleep powder

beedrill is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum of pallet

" fans go crazy"

Ash bends down and thanks Bulbasaur, then he goes over to Steven

he shakes Steven's hand good battle Said Ash

thank you Said Steven

don't give up you got you'll get were u want to be Said Ash before he turn and walked away with Bulbasaur and Pikachu

Ash meets up with Dawn who quickly ran to give him a huge hug and Brock

great battle said dawn who was kinda attached at his neck for the moment

ya Bulbasaur was really moving well out there Said Brock

thanks guys lets get up to the seats we have time to see last match if e hurry Said Ash

so they Head up to the seat right before the battle started

( announcer )

1st is a rookie trainer from Hoenn this is Kenny

the 2nd challenger the is called the masked Trainer

ok Masked trainer because you wont give us your real name you must pick your pokemon 1st

said the

referee

thats fine Said the Masked trainer

OK begin yelled the referee

I choose you Said the masked trainer As he tossed a pokeball into the air and a Charmeleon stood in front of it's trainer

I choose you Kingler said Kenny

ok Kingler start of with bubble beam Said Kenny

Dodge Said the masked Trainer

the charmeleon quickly dodged the attack

metal claw said the trainer

charmeleon hit Kingler wit h one metal claw attack knocking it out

Kingler is unable to Battle the masked Trainer wins return said the trainer

he quickly turned and waked away

the masked trainer walked into his room picked up a phone and called some one

its me

he won yes easy yes I won easy as well right ok Said the trainer with that he hung up

END OF CHAPTER

R&R

new main person

the masked trainer

wheres a black coat and mask and you never see any skin because of the dark stuff he wears


	6. round 2semi and love?

Pokemon: the time has come

I DON'T Own Pokemon

Chapter 6: rounds 2-semis and Love?

That guy was good Said Brock

Ya said Dawn

Ya was amazing but that chameleon swear I've seen it before almost like I know it from some were Said Ash

Well you battled so many trainers maybe you battled that guy before Said Brock

I think I'd remember some one dressed like that said Ash

Ya I meant that he maybe we know him with out the mask Said Brock

O right well I got to go get ready Said Ash as he got up to go get ready and pick what Pokemon he wood use next

He's grow up so much in the last 6 year Said Mr. Goodshow who was now sitting next to Brock

Yea it's hard to believe some times that's the same kid who walked into my gym almost 6 years ago and asked to battle me for a gym badge Said Brock

Ya every time I see him it's hard to believe that's the kid I let run the Moltres torch Said Mr. Goodshow

The lights went out for the start of the next battle

Mr. Goodshow shouldn't you be heading back too your private box? Asked Dawn

To tell you the truth Dawn I like it better down here you feel more like apart of it Said MR. Goodshow

With that the Battle started

(announcer)

Joe of pewter city in Kanto

Vs

The masked trainer

Ok so masked trainer must choose your Pokemon 1st begin said the referee

Go Pikachu said the masked trainer

Go Geodude Said Joe

Ok Geodude use rock throw Said Joe

Dodge then use iron tail Sparky I mean Pikachu Said the masked Trainer (any guesses?)

Pikachu quick dodged the rock throw and hit Geodude with an iron tail that knocked him out

Geodude is unable to continue the winner is Pikachu and the masked trainer said the referee

Wow that was quick said Dawn

Yea he will be a tough for Ash

The next to match's were close ones all being new trainers or just trainers that were not that good

Ok people here we go again with Ash Ketchum

And Kent black said the announcer

Ok Kent must choose 1st said the referee

Ok I choose you Hariyama Said Kent

Ok then I'll pick a old friend of mine Squirtle it been awhile lets see if you remember how to do this go

Begin Said the referee

Squirtle water gun

Ha that won't work on Hariyama, use mega punch Hariyama said Kent

Hariyama ran right though the water gun and smoked Squirtle with a powerful Mega Punch that sent Squirtle flying

Ok now Hariyama use hyper beam Said Kent

O no said Jenny from the stands maybe Ash should have used a different Pokemon him and Squirtle are out of sink

Don't worry look at them Ash got everything under control Said Brock and then he whispered to him self at least I hope so

Squirtle withdraw yelled Ash

Squirtle quickly went back into its shell before the hyper beam hit him

That did it its over said Kent

You sure about that said Ash you better take a closer look

Said Ash

Its shell Asked Kent

Ok now Squirtle you can come out now Said Ash

Squirtle popped out of it s shell

What no way said Kent

Ok now well Hariyama can't move use hydro pump

Squirtle hit Hariyama with its hydro pump hurting it a little

Now use skull bash said Ash

That's Squirtle's knock out blow Said Kent remembering all the time he watched it in the indigo league, ok Hariyama you got to dodge it now

Squirtle went to hit Hariyama with its skull bash but right before it did Hariyama dodge by falling on its back

Nice move Hariyama now use low kick Said Kent

Hariyama Hit Squirtle with its low kick making Squirtle hit the ground

Now use stomp Said Kent

Hariyama started stomping on Squirtle

Squirtle withdraw then wait Said Ash

What's he doing wondered Kent keep stomping him Hariyama

Hariyama kept hit Squirtle with its foot till Squirtle shell pop on its side

Now roll Squirtle Said Ash

Squirtle rolled till the middle of the area the popped out

Squirtle you alright asked Ash

Squirtle squirt Said Squirtle then Squirtle started to glow

No it can't be Said Ash

What's going on asked Dawn

He evolving Said Brock

The light dimmed and were Squirtle stood a bigger blue Pokemon

Wow Wartortle Said Ash

What it evolved said Kent

Yes now lets go Squirtle use hydro Pump

Wartortle hit Hariyama with a powerful Hydro pump send it back a few feet

Hariyama use hyper beam Said Kent

Use Ice beam Wartortle Said Ash

The too attacks hit each other and made a explosion send sand into the Air (Song you want to listen to here is born to be a winner)

I can't See Said Kent

Wartortle use Skull Bash Said Ash

What how can he see Said Kent looking up at Ash to only realize Ash can't see either, how does he order a attack when he doesn't know were he's attacking

When the smoked cleared Wartortle was stand and Hariyama was on one Knee

Use Ice beam said Ash

Hyper beam said Kent

Wartortle used ice beam but for some reason Hariyama couldn't not attack and ice beam froze him solid

And the winner is Ash Ketchum

(Next round 2 on 2 now) (Ash has left to use Pikachu Charizard Lapras and Pidgeot)

The Masked Trainer Vs Mark

Ok Begin Said the referee

I choose these too said masked Trainers go Butterfree and Eevee

I choose you to Pidgeotto and Heracross

Go Eevee use Sand attack then happy I mean Butterfree use sleep powder

Eevee quick used sand attack so that the Pokemon and trainer couldn't see and then Butterfree put both to sleep

Both Pokemon are unable to battle the winner is the masked trainer

Wow he really is good and works quick said Ash

Yea you better go get ready Said Dawn

Ok this match is Ash Ketchum vs. Rick hely

Begin

Go Muk and swallow said Rick

I choose you Pikachu and you Lapras

Pikachu thunder on Swallow

And Lapras use ice beam Said Ash

Ash's quickly knocked out the Pokemon with there attacks

Ash wins

Wow that was fast said Dawn

Ya Ash is in the semis now Said Brock

( announcer )

this is the semis theres trainers have done well just to make it this far lets begin Ash vs mark

bob must choose 1st ok Said referee

I choose you Sunflora and you Marill Said bob

ok lets go Charizard and Pidgeot said Ash

Begin said the referee

ok go use ice beam Marill Said bob

dodge both of you then Pidgeot use sky attack and Charizard use Steel wing

Marill attack was not able to hit either pokemon then the steel wing from Charizard then the sky attack on Marill sent it back a few feet

Marill are you alright Asked bob

Marill Said the water pokemon

ok use Water gun then Said bob

dodge again and use flamethrower on Sunflora Charizard and you use wing attack on Marill to cover Charizard Pidgeot Said Ash

again the 2 flying pokemon dodged the attack by flying then hit the 2 pokemon with vary powerful attacks

Bob looks like he can only order the pokemon at a time maybe he is just to much out of his league said the announcer

go Ash go yelled the fans

he's got me he got the fans he got the more experience he's just better then me though Bob

come on Bobby yelled a girl no older then 13

right Said Bob

Marill we need to do this now hydro pump Said Bob

Charizard pidgeot lets end this seismic toss on Marill and sky attack on Sunflora guys lets do it Said Ash

the too pokemon hit the pokemon with there attacks dead on knocking both them out flat

thats it both Marill and Sunflora are unable to continue the winner is Ash of pallet town.

In the next round the masked Trainer knocked off billy joe in one attack ….again

after the semis they called it a day finals being held in 2 days at 8 pm

Ash Brock and Dawn were sitting in there ( guys) hotel room Ash and Dawn on the bed Brock in the char across from them

that masked Trainer just destroyed ever Trainer today Ash Said Dawn as she used him As a pillow siting up,

her head on his shoulder ya but I 'll beat him don't worry your little head Dawn

I'll go to get the pokemon from the pokemon center Said Brock wanting to give them some alone time

so Ash Said Dawn siting up to look at the no laying down Ash trying to find the words in her head

yea asked Ash vary confused at the look Dawn was giving him

can we talk for a min she Asked

aren't we talking now asked Ash in classic Ash dumbness

well I um how to but this

ok here , Ash I heard you and Brock talk a few nights ago she said

a few nights ago? asked ash

man Ash you can be such a dumb ass you that Said Dawn getting frustrated that she couldn't tell him how she felt then it came to her how she could tell him with out words

gee thanks Dawn Said Ash sitting up and looking at her

hold it right there Ash Said Dawn

um what why he Ask

but be for she answered him she leaned her head in closer and closer till she brushed her lips agents his

Ash who was taken back but what Dawn had done was in shocked but quickly recovered to kiss her back

when they broke Dawn could find the word she couldn't before

I love you Ash Ketchum I loved you from the time I laid eyes one you Said a now sorta crying now

Ash in braced her Dawn he Whispered into her ear

I love you too he said

she quickly looked up into his eyes the eye that looked like they wood never lie to her never hurt her the eyes that she knew wood always be there for her no madder what happens she slowly went up and gave him a another kiss

END OF CHATER

R & R

o and any guess who this masked trainer is? Will be one more chapter till you find out


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon: the time has come

I DON'T Own Pokemon

Chapter 7: Day off

the next morning Dawn woke up and realized she had her head on Ash's Shoulder in his bed when she almost stopped breathing then she heard some laughing and she looked up to see Ash still sound asleep so she looked over in the kitchen was Brock Laugh at her reaction

she slowly got up knowing she had pee jays on she walked over to Brock and

looked at him with no shock on his face that she was in bed with Ash

you don't seem shocked at all that im in here she whispered to him

i'm not I knew you to liked each other he said

how? She asked

well I knew just by watching Ash and that day I went over to wake you up well there was a book open on your desk and I kinda read it thinking you may off left it for us cause you left all ready he Said

o wait you read my diary she Said alittle mad now

hey I didn't know it was your diary and that was all I see and I kinda could see it coming the way you acted around him recently

he said

ok and ya I was kinda give Ash a clue but it didn't work I had to tell him the 1st instant message way

said Dawn

that got a chuckle out of Brock

is that why you left us yesterday cause you knew?

Well I needed to get the pokemon and that seem like good time to help you out he said

well thank you Brock

just then the phone rang so Brock got up from the table they were sitting at to get it but not before it woke up Ash and Pikachu

so Dawn went over as Ash round over to his back she sat down on the edge of the bed and said good morning to Ash he only moaned something about 5 more mins mom and tried to go back to bed

but Dawn was not having any of it she leaned it and gave him a quick kiss then whispered in his ear something about more were that came from if he gets up

so Ash slowly started get up slowly

but just then Brock of the Phone and yelled Ash

Ash and Dawn both fell off the bed onto the floor and some how ash lend 1st and Dawn on top of him

ya I'm up Brock what Asked Ash

that was the pokemon center Lapras need medical attention now

Whats Wrong with her Asked Ash now sitting up make Dawn have to put both Hands behind her to stop her from Falling off Liking the spot were she landed

she got wxdd Said Brock

whats that Asked Ash and Dawn

its a illness s only water pokemon get wxdd is short for water external dehydration decease Said Brock Quick were is its pokeball

Ash quick gave Brock the ball As Brock ran Lapras down to the pokemon center well Ash and Dawn got dressed and wood meet him there

Ash was ready in 10 mins Dawn on the other hand wasn't ready for 15 mins but was a instead of what she used to to 30 mins

ready Asked Ash

yup she Said as she came out her room

they quick got the elevator

waiting for 3 mins for it

when a old man with a lot of pokemon was coming out Ash Asked him in kinda bad mood if he wood hurry up as Ash said forget it and ran down the stairs

what a rude young man said the old man

sorry I must apologize for my boy friend there his Lapras is in the pokemon center it is vary sick you see Said Dawn

o I see well now that expense it Said the man

he use not like that now is you pardon me she Said as she got on the elevator

she met up with Ash on in the lobby and they went to the back were the pokemon center was they quickly got dispatched to the room it self were Lapras was

hello are you Ash ketchum said Dr. smith

yes I am Said Ash

your Lapras is not looking good we don't have the means to help it here at this pokemon center we must transport it or I may die he Said

transport it were Asked Ash

to Sand gem town he Said

ok do it Said Ash

ok we'll handle your way there and hotel

Don;t worry about the hotel Said Dawn Ash and Brock looked at her she mouth to them tell you later

Alright then when ever your ready there is a plain waiting out back for you

thank you Said Ash As the three walked out to a plane

so Dawn Ash said

yea she Asked looking out of the window and hold Ash's hand Asked

you going to tell us why we ain't getting a hotel Asked Ash as Brock looked at Dawn

you see my mom lives a town over its a 5 min walk from there and the hotel in sun gem is not a good hotel at all and I talked to my mom today she wanted to meet you Ash

o so your mom wont mind us all staying Asked Brock

id better call her said Dawn, she got up went over to the phone on the Plane old style( no picture )

hello hey mom it's me, I am on a plane to sun gem town

no I'm fine but it's one of Ash's pokemon is Lapras is vary sick, yup I thought you rather us stay there anyways ok see you the love you 2 mom Said Dawn

Dawn came back over to her seat rested her head on Ash's shoulder and interlocked there fingers before she spoke

its no problem she said Dawn told them

ok thats good said Brock

soon after they land in sun gem town

they hurried to the pokemon center only to find out it was closed for some reason they were ready to leave when the doors open and they see Dr. smith

Ash come in quick

he Said

nurse joy this is Ash Brock and Dawn

Said Dr Smith

welcome Ash and Brock

and I know little Dawn but I guess I can't call you little any more can I Dawn said joy

Dawn who stood next to Ash was taller then joy

nope how are you ante joy Said Dawn

Ante? Said all three guys

well I not really her ante you see her mother has been my best friend for 25 years so I been there for Dawn from the time she was brought into this world but anyways lets get back to your Lapras you leave this to me visiting hours are 8 -11 tomorrow

ok thank you nurse joy said Ash as he and Brock

if anything happens please call my house ok ante Asked Dawn

will do Dawn that boy there wouldn't be the same Ash your mom was tell me about today she asked?

Yup thats him ante bye Said Dawn giving joy a hug before she caught up with Ash and Brock out side of the pokemon center

they headed for twin leaf town and got there 5 mins later

there it is Said Dawn pointing to the big house

thats your house asked Ash

yup well my moms I live in johto with my dad for the last 3 year remember Ash I told you that before

said Dawn

o ya I for got Said Ash

they got up to the house and Dawn knocked on the door

they heard I'm coming from the inside

the door open to show a older version of Dawn

Dawn said the lady who quickly gave her daughter a hug after the broke apart

she looked at Ash

you must be Ash she send before the wind picked up

ok let continue this inside shall we She asked

so every one quickly went inside

they left there shoes at the front door and went to sit down in the living room Ash Dawn sat with pikachu lay across there legs

Brock in one char right beside Ash, Dawns mom across from them she looked right at Ash when Glameow into walked over to Ash looked at him for a moment then hoped up next to him and laid down

Dawn and her mom both looked shocked at 1st but when Glameow started purring Dawn's mom started too speaking

wow that was fast She Said

what Asked Ash

mom's Glameow only goes that close to my mom me and ante joy Said Dawn

well Ash you seem to have quite a aura towards pokemon said Dawns mom

Mom wood you cut the aura stuff we all know theres no such thing as aura

Dawn yes there is Said Dawn's mom ( if any one knows her last name throw me a bone here spent 10 mins looking for it I can't remember it )

what ever you say mom Said Dawn

Dawn she right Said Brock

finally some believes me Said Dawns mom

not you to Brock Said Dawn

trust me, Ash can use the stuff he said

Ash you can Asked Dawn

hu who what when were said Ash not paying attention

well someone not paying any attention at all said Dawn your thinking about Lapras aren't you Dawn Asked

yea he Said she laced there fingers not caring what her mom Said trying to lend her strength to him

how about I get us a snack said Dawn's mom

I'll help you said Brock getting up they both walked into the kitchen

as they found some food and hot chocolate

how long Have you known Ash for Asked Dawn's mom

6 years Brock said

6 years wow thats a while and have you been travailing to gather that long? She Asked

most of that time He said

you both see to be good young gentleman so after you leave here please keep my dawn safe She Asked

me and Ash will I promise said Brock

when they got into the living room they see dawn had fallen asleep on Ash's shoulder

Brock put the hot chocolate down in front of them after about 10 mins Dawn woke up drank some of her hot chocolate then she and Ash both went to bed after her mom who told Ash and Brock to call her Johanna that he could stay in Dawn room knowing her daughter wood like that and had trust in both Ash and Dawn and she gave Brock the guest bedroom

In the middle of the night

Dawn's phone went off with woke her up so she had to roll over her head off of Ash's chest witch she wasn't happy about

hey she said

yes it me ante what Lapres is ok thats great but can't battle for how long ok ill

let him know right now ya send it to professor oak if you can get a hold of him

with that she hung up

Ash she said softly

Ash she said a bit louder in his ear then in last try she said Ash same loudness but also kissed him with seem to work as he kinda woke

yes he asked

that was ante joy Lapras is fine but can't battle for a while so she send her to

professor Oak for you

Ok Said Ash still half a sleep they went back to sleep dawn knowing all two well she'd have to tell him again tomorrow

so the next day when Dawn awoke she looked up see Ash still asleep so she got out of bed giving him a quick kiss as she rose then quick grab a change of clothes and headed into the shower

after she got out she woke Ash up so he could have one using the one of the few times they wood get the chance they this after he came out he met everyone ells in the kitchen were Brock was cooking

he wouldn't let em cooking Said Johanna

Brocks a great cook mom Said Dawn

o really Johanna Said

you see Brock has 10 brother and sisters and his dad left to become a pokemon master and then his mother could not handle it and she left to find him so it left Brock to look after all of them and be a gym leader Said Ash taking a sip of Orange juice

wow thats a lot for a young man to handle Said Johanna

wait Brock was a gym leader Said Dawn

yea thats how I met him I changed him for a badge

Said Ash

just then Brock came in with Breakfast

about a hour later

Ash and Dawn were sitting in the living room When Brock came in with his bags

so you two ready he Asked

yea when never you are Said Brock

so lets go get that plane then

hang on Said Johanna

yes mom asked Dawn

what torment did you say you're ion tomorrow Ash she Asked

the 6 pokemon challenge

there no way that plane will get you there in time give me a moment she said as she waked into the kitchen and picked up the phone

o god she calling my uncle rob, he is a pilot

o ok so he can gets there quick Asked Brock

yup he will but he use wants a pokemon battle

ill take care of that right pikachu

Pika pika Said Pikachu who was again laying down across his and Dawn's legs

no Ash I will battle him you need all your pokemon remember

said Brock

Right Said

to three don't have to worry about anyone battling him he'll do it he wants to see this battle anyways

so he'll be here in 20 mins to pick us up said Johanna

us Asked Dawn

yea he'll be coming back this way after so I going come to watch the finals

Said Johanna

ok Said Dawn

25 mins later they were in the air

they arrived the same time the finals were starting

Ash run yelled everyone

End of chapter

will Ash make it in time we'll find out next time

R&R


	8. battling an old friend

Pokemon: the time has come

I DON'T Own Pokemon

Chapter 8: battling a old friend

Ash was running has fast as he could but at the stadium

masked Trainer it looks like we will be giving you the torment by D/Q Said Mr. Goodshow

no Said the masked Trainer wait for him he'll be here I know it

we will wait 20 mins Said Mr. Goodshow

20 mins later

ok thats it you win by said Mr. Goodshow

but before he could finish some ran into the room

Mr. Goodshow he is here said the man

Ash he made it thank god I really didn't want give anyone a win by DQ

ok we start in 10 mins

he said

with that we walked out and the masked told the man something

( announcer)

ok here we are the start of the finals

this 1st Trainer is known world wide for his unique battle strategies he always known for having is trusty Pikachu he got the winners cup in the Orange league is in the kanto battle fronter Hall of fame

he came top 16 in indigo league as long with top 8 and semi finalist in the johto and Hoenn leagues this is the World number one

Ash Ketchum ( fans go nuts)

wow I never knew Ash was such a known trainer with all the people backing him Said Johanna

Brock laughed this is nothing wait till the sinnoh league Ash will have all of pallet town and half of the rest of kanto here Said Brock

Really Asked Dawn

o ya you should of seen it in the Hoenn league when Ash stepped in the area you couldn't here

self think said Brock

Now his oppent he been going by the

masked Trainer this whole tournament he now taken it off and you people are in for a treat

he placed top 8 in the indigo league

he then went on to win the orange league

and is also in the kanto battle fronter hall of fame

he is ranked in at number 7

Ash and Brock both look like they see a ghost

What is it Brock asked Dawn

thats Richie Said Brock

Dawn just looked at her mom and they both shrugged there shoulders

this is Richie

the fan's go just as crazy as for Ash

that looks just like Said Dawn

ok boys I know you both know the rules so shake hands and go luck to the both of you

Ash good luck buddy Said Richie

you to Richie said Ash

pika pik said pikachu to sparky

chu chu Said sparky

wow they all know each other said Johanna

yea Richie the one who knocked out Ash from the

indigo league

ok Richie must pick 1st begin said the referee

I choose you rose (Taillow)

ok then I choose is you pidgeot

rose vs pidgeot begin said the referee

rose use quick attack lets go said Richie

dodge said Ash then use wing attack said Ash

rose you dodge that and use gust Said Richie

the two pokemon went dodge for dodge and block for block before the tow faced off in the air

wow fan's in the 1st round of this battle you see great dodging said announcer

now pidgeot use gust said ash

you use gust to rose said rich

the two attacks held each other a bay

rose quick attack

said Richie

pidgeot Sky attack said Ash

rose hit pidgeot with a quick attack but it seemed not to do much damage if any to the much bigger bird pokemon

rose gust attack we need to end this before pidgeot can attack said Richie

now pidgeot Sky attack

said Ash

rose use brave bird

said Richie

what he knows brave bird said Ash

the two attacks hit each other head on make a big explosion

when the smoked cleared rose was standing pidgeot was not so lucky

rose wins

wow Ash lost one Said Dawn

not yet he hasn't I knew this wood be close Richie is a great trainer Ash's equal in every way said Brock

round two begin

you ready buddy Ash asked Pikachu

Pika said Pikachu as he ran out to the field

ok then I choose you sparky (pikachu)

Ash' pikachu vs Richie's Sparky begin

thunder both Ash and Richie yelled to the partner

both pikachu hit the other with a great big thunder attack but didn't do much to either one of them

ok pikachu let use quick attack said Ash

agility sparky Said Richie

both pikachu's just dodged each others attack after attack

ok pikachu use iron tail said Ash

sparky its time mega punch said Richie

the iron tail and mega punch hit each other send both of them flying

Pikachu lets end this volt tackle

you two sparky volt tackle time

pik pik pika Yelled both pikachu as they powered up to use there strongest move

o god this could be deadly for both pokemon said Brock

the two hit the the middle of the battle field witch caused a great explosion with that have never been seen before in pokemon battle

when the smoked cleared

wow what a battle said Mr. Goodshow from this spot in his privet box

Sparky is unable to battle pikachu wins said the referee

round 3 start said the referee

I choose you

happy( Butterfree) said Richie

ok then I choose you wartortle

the rematch said Richie

yup Said Ash

war tortle Said Wartortle

free said Happy

what they talking about Brock asked Dawn

in the indigo league when Ash faced Richie butterfree faced then squirtle Said Brock

water gun Wartortle Said Ash

gust Happy Said Richie

the attacks blocked each other

stun spore said Richie

withdraw Wartortle the use hydro pump Said Ash

the powerful water attack hit happy stopping its attack

now Wartortle ice beam said Ash

no happy yelled as happy was frozen solid

Wartortle wins said the referee

round 4 begin said referee

ok lets go Eevee said Richie

go Bulbasaur Said Ash

begin Said the referee

tackle said Richie

vine wipe Bulbasaur Said Ash

Bulbasaur quickly picked up Eevee

now throw him Said Ash and then use razor leaf

Bulbasaur quick tossed Eevee and hit hit hard with a razor leaf attack

Eevee us dig Said Richie

Bulbasaur listen for Eevee

now Eevee use dig Said Richie

Bulbasaur quick use vine wipe to jump Said Ash

Eevee came up but Bulbasaur was no were to be see

now Bulbasaur use solar beam Said Ash

Bulbasaur quick hit Eevee with a powerful Solar beam knocking_ him out _

_( pokemon left for each side Ash pikachu,wartortle,_

_Bulbasaur,unknown,_

_charizard _

_Richie- rose,zipo,cruise)_

ok said Richie time to really get this show on the road go zipo ( charmeleon )

I choose you Wartortle

begin

Wartortle hydro pump Said Ash

Dodge And sue overheat Said Richie

the overheat attack hit Wartortle dead on doing some damage

now Wartortle use head butt

yes now zipo use thunder punch

the thunder attack hit Wartortle doing some real damage

( top of the stands)

thats right Richie give Ash the hardest Battle you can make Ash unlock the chosen one powers Said the man who has been following Ash around

( Battle)

ok Wartortle use ice beam Said Ash

fire blast Said Richie

the two attacks hit but zipo's fire blast soon over powered the ice beam

and hit Wartortle wit the full power of both Fire blast and ice beam attacks

Wartortle no Said Ash

Wartortle is unable to Battle zipo wins

I choose you Primeape Said Ash

Dawn looked at Ash pokemon I never seen that one before said Dawn

its been along time for me he got it back in kanto but left it with a fighting pokemon trainer for training Said Brock

I'm sticking with zipo said Richie

begin Said the referee

Primeape use thrash

dodge and use flame thrower said Richie

zipo quick hit Primeape with ti flame thrower

now use metal claw said Richie

zipo quick hit the metal claw attack that toke care of Primeape

Primeape is able to battle zipo wins

go pikachu said Ash

return zipo now go rose

begin

lets go thunder said Ash

one hit KO by pikachu rose still hurt from the battle with pidgeot

pikachu wins thanks pikachu said Ash

ok now go zipo Said Richie

go Bulbasaur Said Ash

begin said referee

use vine wipe Said Ash

fire blast said Richie

Dodge said Ash

use metal claw said Richie

the to pokemon went move for move attack for attack

end this overheat zipo said Richie

the power packed fire attack hit Bulbasaur but bulbasaur got up after the hit

Bulbasaur use solar beam said Ash

Bulbasaur hit zipo dead on with its solar beam knocking hit out

zipo is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins

ok then its time go cruise

(Tyranitar)

what he has a Tyranitar Said Brock

is it strong asked Dawn who never been to Hoenn

its vary powerful Ash got his hands full now said her mother

let do this Bulbasaur said Ash

begin said the referee

go us razor leaf Bulbasaur said Ash

use hyper beam cruise Said Richie

Bulbasaur is unable to battle cruise wins said the referee

ok then I guess its time to use my ace in the hole

at my side Charizard Said Ash

roar Yelled Charizard

End of chapter

the battle between Richie and Ash could all down to this next battle so remember to read the next chapter R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon: the time has come

I DON'T Own Pokemon

Chapter 9 the final battle of a rival

ok lets do this Charizard said Ash

Char Said Charizard

im counting on you cruise said Richie

tyran said cruise

begin said the referee

lets go Charizard flame thrower

cruise use earthquake

charizard hit cruise with flame thrower be for be hit by an earthquake

both pokemon were sent back by two power full attacks

charizard take to the sky we go for a attack from the air Said Ash

quick cruise lets use mega punch before charizard can fly

cruise ran at charizard looking to hit im with a powerful mega punch but charizard was just out of his reach when he got there

Charizard use dragon rage

Said Ash

dragon rage asked Dawn

it's a Dragon type attack Said Brock

Charizard's dragon rage hit cruise send him back a few feet

cruise let try a hyper beam

Said Richie

use overheat charizard Said Ash

the too powerful attacks hit each other making again a huge explosion that makes all the ones be for it look small

now charizard well he can't move seismic toss

Charizard picked up cruise and started flying higher

and higher then used the seismic toss when the send cleared from the attack cruise was getting up

what no one ever gets up after taking a seismic toss said Ash

cruise use rock slide

said Richie

dodge the rocks charizard then use steel wing

said Ash

charizard went higher in the air to dodge the attack

then came down with steel wing attack he ran into cruise wit hit but cruise grabbed his wings

nice cruise now throw charizard and then use crunch

Cruse tossed Charizard to the other part of the battle field then used is mighty teeth to crunch on charizard

quick Charizard use fire blast Said Ash

fire blast knocked cruse of Charizard

lets go cruse hyper beam Said Richie

use full power fire blast said Ash

the to powerful attacks hit dead center of the battle field witch was half destroyed now form the long and brutal battles

when the smoke cleared both pokemon were still standing

Charizard this are last chance use fire blast full power Said Ash

charizard hit cruse with ever thing he had left but some how cruse stood

the two pokemon looked at each other in the middle of the field both tried before charizard dropped

Charizard is unable to battle cruse wins

Pikachu its all up to you know buddy Said Ash

Pika pik Said pikachu as he runs to the field

well this looks like its over said Johanna

I wouldn't say that Said Brock

really but what can that little pikachu do agent a pokemon so big and strong she Asked

that little Pikachu as you call him has pulled out more seem imposable victories then any of Ash other pokemon have wins besides Charizard

Said Brock

really said Johanna

Pikachu is Ash best friend and is most loyal pokemon

Said Brock

begin Said the referee

lets go cruse use hyper beam Said Richie

quick pikachu dodge by jumping into one of the holes in the battle field Said Ash

Pikachu just got away from cruse's attack

now pikachu use thunder bolt

pikachu came back with a powerful thunderbolt that rocked cruse

now pikachu use quick attack pikachu hit cruse with a full out quick attack with sent the bigger stronger pokemon back a few feet

Go Ash go about half the fans say

go Richie go yelled the other half of the fans

Pikachu iron tail said Ash

Cruse use mega punch said Richie

the two pokemon swag at each other with there go to moves that it made a explosion send both pokemon back

pikachu lets do this Said Ash

Pika Said pikachu as pikachu started glowing a bright yellow and Ash's eyes did the same

thats right Ash use the power of the chosen one

Pikachu end this volt tackle Said Ash

pika pika pika Said Pikachu as it power up

use hyper beam Said Richie

cruse fired its hyper beam but Pikachu moved from

its line of fire before finishing its volt tackle

both pokemon were standing for a moment before cruse fell

Cruse is unable to battle Pikachu wins the winner of the 6 pokemon challenge is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town

Richie Quickly ran over to Ash to congratulate and thank him for a great match

they shock hands for a paper picture

then Dawn ran up almost jumping into Ash Arms and kissing him with got a picture of two

great battle Richie Said Brock who just catching up with Dawn now

thanks Brock But Ash deserved this one

soon after Ash invited Richie to go out to eat with the group so Brock Ash Dawn Johanna jenny Mr. Goodshow (who said he'd buy) and Richie all went to a restaurant

that was one of the best battles I've ever seen you two Said MR. Goodshow

thank you sir. They both said as the two young trainers were holding there prized pikachu

yea that was amazing Said Dawn As she gave Ash a kiss one the cheek with kinda made Ash blush

then there food came so they started eating

so Ash said Jenny

yes Asked Ash after swallowing his food

I was wonder if you wood like to keep Wartortle she Said

I can't you need Wartortle more then I do Ash said

no we be fine here with out him I'm sure he rather be with you then be here anyways

here I got an idea said Dawn everyone looked at here

why not let Wartortle choose Asked Dawn

great idea said Brock

yea letting a pokemon pick will make sure you is were eh wants to be Said Richie

ok Wartortle come on out said Ash throwing his pokeball

Wartortle Said Wartortle

Wartortle I been talking with Ash and we want to know if you want go with him or stay here with the squirtle squad even know your not a squirtle any more Said jenny

Wartortle Said Wartortle then ran over to Ash who was sitting on end of the seats next to Dawn who was next to Brock who is across from Richie and then comes Johanna then Mr. Goodshow and at the end of the table in a separate char is jenny

Ash I need to tell you guys something Said Richie

ya what is it Richie asked Ash

I didn't enter this tournament because I wanted too

this weird guy told me to enter he said that he was trying to protect the world he then went on to show me a ancient prophecy that read like this

when the sky darkens and the world is in in its darkest moment and even the chosen Pokemon does not have the power to over come the evil the chosen human will once more be called a pun to change the tided and light are darkest hour Said Richie

Ash Said Brock by chosen human and pokemon they don't me who I think they do

I sure hope they don't Said Ash

humm you guys know something about it Asked Dawn

well I guess you could say that said Ash

everyone start starring at him

you see back when I was trailing though the Orange islands ( input pokemon movie 2 here)

wow so that means Ash you saved the world Said Dawn

on more then one occasion Said Brock quickly

Brock Said Ash quick

how man times Asked Dawn

lets see there was that time then the unknown attack and helping Celabi

so all to gather 6 -7 Said Brock

wow you are quick the hero Ash Said Johanna

but I never Asked to be one Ash said as he got up and waked out of the restaurant

whats wrong with him Asked Jenny

you try being told you got the weight of the world on your shoulders when all you ever wanted to be was a pokemon trainer not some big hero Said Brock

Pikachu quickly ran after Ash

I'll go talk to him Said Dawn

maybe I shouldn't of told him said Richie

no you did the right thing try to help a friend Said Johanna

Ash were are you said Dawn running along side Pikachu

hey there sweet thing said a man not to far away from Dawn looked around

when the man started walking towards her she backed up

stay away from me Said Dawn

now come on baby said the man

just then pikachu shocked the man

pika said pikachu

so the little Pikachu thinks he can help I choose you Poliwrath use ice punch

use mega punch said a man who jumped from a roof top in a brown robe with a hood on

go Raichu he said the Raichu came form the roofs as well and with one mega punch knocked out the Poliwrath

no Poliwrath said the man who quickly picked up his pokemon and ran away

thank you Said dawn

no problem said the man who turned around and toke off his hood pikachu jumped at the man giving him a hug

how are you pikachu its been awhile Said the man

um sorry to ask But how do you know Pikachu sir? Asked Dawn

o sorry my name surge I am the used to be the gym leader of vermilion city and I'm sure this pikachu is not yours said surge

um you see pikachu um Said Dawn kinda scared that he wood think she stole Pikachu

don't worry he said I know you didn't steal pikachu if this pikachu didn't trust you he wouldn't be here right now he wood of gotten away Said Surge

o ya your right you I'm dawn Said Dawn

one of Ash's friends he Said

well im his girlfriend she Said

o ok well if you see Ash give him this will ya He Asked handing her a letter

sure thing thanks again Said Dawn as as she and Pikachu ran to find Ash

Ash was sitting on a bench with his head down when Dawn found him

she quickly sat down next to him before he knew it was her she grabbed both his hands make him look at her

Ash I know you arn't to happy about this but who know maybe it won't be for like 200 years or something like that Said Dawn

I wish you were right Say Ash give her a kiss

I'm fine I just need some time to think, lets go to the hotel Said Ash as they got up hand in hand walked to there hotel were they again split a bed

End of chapter

again this guy pops up who is he?

R&R


	10. the 1st badge

Pokemon: the time has come

I DON'T Own Pokemon

Chapter 10 the 1st badge

when Dawn woke up she quick sat up giving Ash a kiss and headed into the bath room

when she came out Mr. Goodshow was there talking with Ash, and Ash a egg in his hand but not just any egg the pokemon egg he won yesterday

sure thank you sir it will save us lot of time Said Ash

what will Asked Dawn

Mr. Goodshow is going just out side of Oreburgh city and has offered to give us a drive it's only a 20 mins walk from were they can drop us

wow that will make it a lot easier said Dawn as she touched Ash's ….egg

(its only T you perverts)

Dawn can you hold this Ash asked as she handed her the egg

sure Ash she said

he got up grab his and Dawn Begs and they left after Brock got out of the bathroom

when they were let out they went and got a hotel

they went into the room to drop there stuff off

you ready Dawn Asked Ash Brock already leaving saying he had to do something and wood catch up with them later not worried about Ash losing this battle

Hang on said Dawn As she came out of the bath room in her normal outfit but with something under it

what are you wear under Asked Ash kinda lost

you'll see Said dawn in a flirty voice

they walked to the gym and Ash opened the door but there was no one in the main battle area

Hello I here by challenge the gym leader Yelled Ash

to men walked out from a side room to the right of the battle field, the older of the two was the 1st to talk

I am Roark the leader of this gym

I am Ash ketchum of pallet town kanto

ok I accept you're challenge Said Roark

ok then we got a battle said the other man as he stepped into referee spot

Ash gave Dawn the egg as she went to the bleacher as she left she whispered now you get to see whats under

ok this gym Battle for the coal badge will be

gym leader Roark vs challenger Ash ketchum of pallet town will now begin

as soon as Roark name was said the side room opened and about 15 guys came out and went into the bleachers

ok both trainers will use 3 pokemon each only the challenger is allowed substitutes ok begin Said Tom who was the gyms referee

I choose you Geodude Said Roark

I Choose you Bulbasaur

Said Ash

ok lets go Geodude rock throw Said Roark

Bulbasaur use Razor leaf said Ash

the two moves hit each other blocking each other

use vine wipe said Ash

Dodge and use roll out said Roark

Geodude quickly hit Bulbasaur with a roll out attack

Ash you better find a way to stop Geodude roll out or this will be over Said Roark

now finish this Geodude

Said Roark

come Ash yelled Dawn now in her cheerleader outfit and up dancing

Bulbasaur use vine wipe to jump

what said Roark as he watched Bulbasaur use vine wipe to dodge Geodude's roll out

now use leach seed said Ash

Bulbasaur shot its seed at Geodude with it him and started sucking his power

yes go Ash Said Dawn

finish this off with razor leaf said Ash as his eyes and Bulbasaur's body started glowing green

that light Said Roark

Bulbasaur hit Geodude knocking him out

yes he are learning to use the power even if you don't know Ash said the man who had been fallowing Ash in a new disguise

Geodude is unable to battle Bulbasaur wins

return Geodude you fought hard my friend Said Roark

Ash uses the power whispered Roark to him self

Return Bulbasaur

Said Ash

next I choose you Onix

Said Roark

ok your up Pidgeot

Said Ash

using a Bird Pokemon agents my rock pokemon will be your down fall Ash Said Roark

begin yelled Tom

let go pidgeot use wing attack Said Ash

Onix use Iron tail Said Roark

before pidgeot could get close to Onix he sent it flying with a powerful iron tail

pidgeot are you ok Asked Ash

pidg eot Said Pidgeot getting up

not for long Said Roark rock slide

o no move quickly pidgeot said Ash

pidgeot tried to fly away but it wasn't able to before it got hit with a powerful rock slide

Pidgeot Yelled Ash

Pidgeot is unable to battle Onix wins

return Pidgeot thanks you battled hard Said Ash

now lets go Bulbasaur

Begin yelled Tom

rock slide Said Roark

Dodge and use razor leaf Said Ash

Bulbasaur tried to away from Onix's attack but got hit by the falling rocks

Bulbasaur said Ash

Bulba Said Bulbasaur

quick Onix use bind Said Roark

Bulbasaur use vine wipe to jump said Ash

Bulbasaur used vine wipe to jump just before Onix could grab him and jumped higher then Onix could reach

now Bulbasaur use solar beam said Ash

Bulbasaur powered up and shot a mighty solar beam at Onix

now lets finish this razor leaf Said Ash

Bulbasaur hit Onix with razor leaf witch knocked the lager pokemon down

Onix Said Roark

Onix is unable to battle the winner is Bulbasaur

Yes Ash yelled Dawn from the bleachers

I got to hand it to you Ash not to many people get this far but this is wear your gym badge quest ends Go Cranidos Said Roark

what's that Said Ash as he pulled out his pokedex

Cranidos – it lived in jungles are 100 million years ago, it's head is hard as iron said the pokedex

ok then it's still a rock type you ok to go Bulbasaur asked Ash

Bulba saur Said Bulbasaur

ok then lets do it said Ash

begin yelled Tom

Cranidos use dynamic head butt said Roark

Bulbasaur dodge said Ash

Bulbasaur tried to dodge the attack but wasn't able to dodge the attack from Cranidos and went flying

wow Cranidos have a strong attack better not hit by that anymore ok bulbasaur use vine wipe to grab him said Ash

Bulbasaur grabbed Cranidos with vine wipe

now Cranidos use the vines to throw him said Roark

Bulbasaur no Said Ash as bulbasaur hit the ground

now use dynamic head butt Cranidos Said Roark

quick bulbasaur get up and use Vine wipe to jump

Said Ash

Bulbasaur got up and jumped just in time to miss the attack by Cranidos

now use leach Seed Bulbasaur Said Ash

Bulbasaur hit Cranidos with one of it's seeds with started taking power from Cranidos

Cranidos use dynamic head butt now Said Roark

quick Bulbasaur hide behind one of the rocks Said Ash

bulbasaur got be hind a rock but it didn't help Cranidos smashed the rock well hitting Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur Said Ash

Bulba Said Bulbasaur

Saur yelled Bulbasaur getting up

what there no way that Bulbasaur should be standing not after taking to dynamic head butts from Cranidos Said Roark

Bulbasaur use solar beam Said Ash

end this now Cranidos

dynamic head butt

bulbasaur fired it's solar beam and hit Cranidos then got hit with a dynamic head butt

witch finished him off

Bulbasaur no Said Ash

Bulbasaur is unable to battle Cranidos wins

ok now I choose you Wartortle

this is the final Battle begin said Tom

Cranidos use dynamic head butt

quick Wartortle use Withdraw

Cranidos went right up to

Wartortle's shell unable to head butt it

use Stomp Cranidos

roll Wartortle said Ash

When Cranidos stomped on Wartortle his shell went on its side and he rolled away from Cranidos

After it Cranidos Said Roark

I seen this before said Dawn

keep rolling Said Ash

Cranidos was almost to wartortle

now Wartortle use hydro pump Said Ash

Wartortle hit Cranidos

with hydro pump with made Cranidos hit the ground

Get up Said Roark

now use water skull bash said Ash ( water gun+skull bash)

Wartortle hit Cranidos with the water skull bash

Cranidos is unable to battle the winner is wartortle the winner of this gym battle is Ash ketchum of pallet town

Said Tom

yes Wartortle we did it thanks so much Said Ash as Wartortle jumped into Ash

Roark made his way over to Ash but not before Dawn did and gave him a big hug and kiss for the win

that was vary smart Ash know Bulbasaur wouldn't win so used leach seed to

slowly take away

Cranidos's heath

Said Roark

thank you Said Ash

And as prof of your win here at the Oreburgh city gym you get the coal badge

thanks Roark said Ash

I got the coal Badge Said Ash as he pikachu and Wartortle all jump

whats with that Asked Dawn

I did it when I 1st started collecting and it went on from there

now Ash there is something I wood like to ask you said Roark

whats that Asked Ash

during the battle you and Bulbasaur used a power that been though to only been given to one person every 10 000 years, this person given this power was chosen to protect the world from a great evil so Ash what I want to know do you know about any of this Asked Roark

I wish I could say no but I do it was about 5 years ago I was chosen by a Lugia to stop Articuno Zapdos and Moltres from fighting and almost destroying the world, but I never heard of this power your talking about Said Ash

so you use the power with out knowing it, I know some one who can help you get control this power Said Roark

I'll go get her number and address for you Said Tom

thanks Said Ash taking the Paper from Tom

her house is on your way to Eterna City were the next gym is Said Roark

ok I'll stop by and see this person then Said Ash

with that they left and headed back to the hotel hand in hand

when they got to the hotel Brock was still not back

so the two just laded in the bed they share Dawn put her head on Ash's chest listening to his heart beat

Ash she said As she lay there

yea he asked

are you really going to see that person that Roark said could help you with those powers Asked Dawn

well I don't see how it could hurt Said Ash

ya but what if its dangerous Said Dawn

I'll have to fight his evil that Roark talked about if

I do or don't see the person

at least this way I'll be better suited Said Ash

ta I guess I just don't want to loss you Ash you mean so much to me Said Dawn

Ash sat up make Dawn do the same

don't worry no madder what happens I love you and that will never change Said Ash he then kissed Dawn

they then went to bed

END OF CHAPTER

R&R


	11. what happend to Brock

Pokemon: the time has come

I DON'T Own Pokemon

Chapter 11 what happened to Brock

Dawn woke the morning to see Ash was already awake and was just looking at her

you up she Said

yea Ash said

and why did you wake me or move my head so you could move she Asked

cause I was watching you sleep you look cute when your sleeping said Ash

Dawn rolled over onto her hands and knees

what I don't when I awake Dawn Asked As she hovered her head over Ash's

um I um I dint mean it right that Said Ash trying to not get her mad with him

Dawn just laughed at him then leaned down and kissed him

I know I was just kidding Ash said Dawn before she sat on the edge of the bed letting Ash Wrap his arm around her

I'm going to the bath room don't go anywhere said Dawn

ok Said Ash as he laded there

Dawn got up and Headed for the bath room and didn't see Brock out in the kitchen

she went to the bath room thinking he may still be in bed

she headed back to the bed room but noticed Brocks Room open she looked in and didn't see Brock and his bed didn't look like it been slept in she hurried into her and Ash's room

Ash quick get up Said Dawn worried about Brock

What is it Asked Ash know Dawn seemed Worried about something

he not here, bed not in Said Dawn starting to have trouble breathing

Ash got up And grabbed her and got her to sit down he sat down next to her and started rubbing her back until she calmed

down

now Dawn tell me whats wrong Said ash

it's Brock he's not not here Said Dawn

did you check to see if there was a note

Dawn shock her head for getting to so Ash slowly got up and went out to the kitchen to check but there was nothing he then went into Brocks room to see if he left anything there was nothing

Ash quickly came back in and seen all his pokeballs were there

he sat next to Dawn she lend on him Ash sat there in thought for a moment

ok Dawn go get dressed we will go see if we can find him Said Ash

ok Said Dawn worried for her friend but was glad Ash was with her

Ash went to the window and opened it

I Choose you Pidgeot he said

Pidgeot go try and find Brock, we look on the ground ok Said Ash

pidg eot Said pidgeot

Dawn came out of the bed room wearing her normal outfit

you ready Asked Ash who was already dressed

yea said Dawn who couldn't help but look down

Ash put his hand o n her chin and tilled it up

hey don't worry Brock is a former gym leader he can handle him self Said Ash before giving her a quick kiss

right she Said either the speech or the kiss helped her a bit not sure witch she walked by Ash's side out the door were eh locked it

when they got to ground floor

Ash went over to Ask the person at the desk if he seen Brock but the guy said no that looked like Brock had come in or out all day

ok thank you Said Ash

um I'm sorry but by any chance but you wouldn't be Ash ketchum Asked the man behind the desk

yes Said Ash

um can you please sign this Asked the man showing a picture of him and pikachu from the indigo league

sure said ash signing the picture for the man

thank you so much my daughter is a big fan of yours she'll love this said the man

no problem said Ash as he head for the Door and Dawn started waking that way

so he didn't see Brock Asked Dawn

no he has not seen anyone that looks like Brock come in or out Said Ash

just then Pidgeot came back and head something in its claws

pidgeot you find something asked Ash

pidgeot Said Pidgeot

Pidgeot let go of what held in his claws witch was Brocks Beg

its Brocks beg Said Dawn

Pidgeot can you show us were you found this Said Ash

Pidgeot started to fly and Ash and Dawn ran to keep up with the flying pokemon

when they got to where Pidgeot had found Brocks beg

ok now we need to find a way to find Brock from here said Dawn

don't worry I go that part figured out I choose you Bulbasaur Said Ash

Bulbasaur asked Dawn

ya Bulbasaur has a can small things in the air said Ash

o ok Said dawn

Bulbasaur here Brocks beg see if you can smell his scent in the air Said Ash

Bulbasaur Smelled the air for a few sce

Bulba saur Said Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur must smell something Said Dawn

Bulbasaur ran off

quick lets go said Dawn

pidgeot return Said Ash as he ran after Dawn and Bulbasaur

they came to a big building on top of a cliff deep in the forest with a big red R on it

whats this building Asked Dawn

I'm not sure but if Bulbasaur right Brock's in there so lets go

right Said Dawn

with the help of Bulbasaur they they got up to the top of a cliff

thanks Bulbasaur return Said Ash

lets go in the back door Ash said

why Asked Dawn

the R reminds me of something if I'm right its better we go the back way Said Ash

ok Said Dawn

they went in and started opening doors

some one is coming Dawn Said

Quick in here Said Ash opening a door

who are they Asked Dawn as they looked out the door witch they had open just so they could see

I'm not sure Said Ash until he seen the big red r on there white shirt then he quickly walked back a few steps

Ash whats wrong Asked Dawn

team rocket he Said

team rocket who are they Asked Dawn

thats how I knew the R on the building this is team rocket head quarters

now im sure they have Brock here Said Ash

just then some one opened the door

the twerp Said Jessie

Team rocket Said Ash

Jessie and James both brought out a pokeball

lets go Pikachu Said Ash

wow hang on said Dawn

what do you want Asked Jessie

Ash we don't got time for this we got to find Brock

right Said Ash

wait twerp Said James

yes what is it this better be good said Ash as he and Dawn were going down the hall

the room on your right thats were the boss keeps all human he kidnaps Said Jessie

ok thanks but why are helping me now? Asked Ash

the boss just fired us again Said Jessie

lets go Said Dawn

they walked into the room it was full of trainers they looked for a while till they found Brock in a Tube (like Mewtwo was in)

whats that Asked Dawn

I don't know lets see it scanning his brain for something Said Ash

lets get him out of there Said Dawn

they got him out And set him on the ground Ash looked around for his stuff well Dawn stayed with him

here ti is Said Ash finally

Dawn Said Brock starting to wake up ]

Ash he's awake

Ash hurried to were they were and keened next to Dawn

how you feeling Brock asked Ash

my head is ringing what happened asked Brock

team rocket kidnapped you they were using some tube to probe your mind

for what Asked Brock

I don't know Brock said Ash

lets get out of here said Dawn

right Said Ash Brock can you stand

yea I think Said Brock

Ash helped Brock up and then Dawn turned around so Brock could change into his stuff

ok lets go Said Brock

they came to a window in the room

Ash were are you going the doors this way Said Dawn

just follow me I got a idea Said Ash

ok said Dawn

the three of them slowly made there way to the window and Ash kicked it out

Ash I hope you don't think were jumping Said Dawn

no we'll get Bulbasaur to lower you guys down well I hold off team rocket as soon as your both down get out of here when your a safe distance I'll get pidgeot to fly me out of here

no Ash I'm not leaving here with out you said Dawn

go Dawn I need you to do this for me trust me ok Said Ash putting a hand on her shoulder

ok Said Dawn

go Bulbasaur Said Ash

as he throw his pokeball out of the window so Bulbasaur was on the ground

Bulbasaur I want you to help Brock and Dawn get down form here then go with them and protect them Said Ash

Bulba saur Said Bulbasaur

ok vine wipe Bulbasaur

Said Ash

Bulbasaur shot its vines up and Ash put them around Brock as Bulbasaur was taking Brock down

you better come back to me said Dawn

I will promised Ash

Bulbasaur brought its vines back up

ok your turn Said Ash take pikachu with you

pika? Asked Pikachu

I want you to look out for her Pikachu if anythings happens to Dawn I'm coming after you

Pikachu said Pikachu

he jumped onto Dawn shoulder

I love you Ash Said Dawn

I love you too Said Ash as he kissed her

hold it there Said the team rocket guys that came in the door

now Bulbasaur Said Ash

Bulbasaur got Dawn down faster then it did Brock they then ran into the forest

go Raticate Said three of the 10 men the others had Zubat with them

go Wartortle Said Ash

I am Bline the team rocket 2nd in command

I am Cline 3ed in command

and I am Dline 4th in command

use hyper fang Raticate Said Blane

use ice beam Said Ash

wartortle quickly froze all the Raticate's

Zubat use bite Said Cline

Dodge Said Ash

wartortle dodged all the bite attacks of all 7 Zubat

now use hydro pump said Ash

Wartortle hit them with a hydro pump knocking 3 of them out

I think we played wit them for too long use ice skull bash Said Ash

wartortle started using skull beam then used ice beam to cover it's self in ice be for hit the Zubat's knocking the rest out

ok lets go return Wartortle Said Ash

then he jumped out of the Window

go pidgeot Said Ash

Ash fell onto Pidgeot who started flying away as soon As Ash was safely on it's back

ok Brock I think were safe Said Dawn

they were running for some time and are now hiding in a cave

thats good said Brock who was now starting be able to move with out the headache kicking in

he was sitting on the cave floor next to Pikachu

Pikachu chu chu Said Pikachu

don't worry about Ash he said he'd be fine Said Dawn who was trying to hide her worry for Ash as well

Bulba saur Said Bulbasaur

what Bulbasaur asked Dawn still not under standing most of Ash's pokemon be sides Pikachu

he just told you both not to worry about Ash, he got Wartortle,pidgeot and Charizard with him Said Brock

thats true Said Dawn

meanwhile Ash and Pidgeot were try to get away form team rocket's Fearow (x5)

ok Pidgeot use quick attack to get away from them Said Ash

pidgeot tried to get away but couldn't shake them

ok thats it Pidgeot stop Said Ash

Pidgeot stopped and turned to face the Fearow

I choose you Charizard Said Ash

Char yelled Charizard as it roar from its pokeball to the air in front of Ash

Charizard use Fire Blast

Said Ash

Charizard knocked all the Fearow with its fire blast

at the same time Dawn was looking out of the cave to see if it was clear and seen the fire attack

thats got to be Ash's Charizard said Dawn quick Pikachu come here

pika Asked Pikachu

use thunderbolt to the air so Ash can see where we are said Dawn

Pika Said Pikachu

and used its thunderbolt

meanwhile

nice work Charizard

said Ash then charizard pointed to something so Ash turned to see a thunderbolt attack

that must be Pikachu lets go Pidgeot return Charizard Said Ash

pidgeot landed right in front of the cave and Dawn ran out right into Ash arms

See I told you I'd come back to you baby girl whispered Ash

Ash was all Dawn could say before she buried her head into his chest

they heard foot steps

quick every one into the cave said Ash

Ash watched till the Rocket grunts left

were safe but we better get out of here Bulbasaur return Said Ash

but how are we going to get out of here Pidgeot can't take all of us at once Asked Dawn

go Charizard

Char yelled Charizard

Charizard I don't normally Ask you to fly anyone any where but right now I need you to fly Brock pidgeot will take me Dawn and Pikachu

so you take Brock and take him to the hotel do that for me buddy

Char Said charizard knowing that its trainer was in a bind to Ask him

so they loaded Brock on Charizard and let him fly away well Pikachu provide cover from his take off

then they got Pikachu ok Pidgeot and got to the air them selfs but then the Fearow came

well here we go again Said Ash

Fearow pear for trouble Said A women's voice

you better make that double a males voice

to protect the world from demonstration said the womens voice

To unite all people with in our nations Said the male voice

To denounce the evil of truth and love Said the female voice

To extend our reach to the stars above said the male voice

then behind Ash and Dawn a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth

Jesse Said Jesse

James Said James

Team Rocket blast in of at the speed of light Said Jesse

Surrender now or prepare to fight Said James

Meowth, that's right Said Meowth a little cat like pokemon

team rocket Said Ash

you get out of here we'll take care of these want to bee's said Jesse

thanks Said Ash lets go pidgeot

they quickly headed after Brock and Charizard

now that there gone lets do this Seviper Said Jesse

go Cacnea Said James

and with that team rocket start to fight there former team mates

back with Ash they had just caught up with Brock and were just landing at the hotel return you two thanks a lot Said Ash

it's been a long day Said Brock I'm going to bed what about you two

Ash just looked at Dawn

how about a wake Ash Asked Dawn

sure Said Ash

Brock mind taking my pokemon to the center on your way up Asked Ash

Sure see you guys later Said Brock

bye they both said

so I finally get you all to my self said Dawn

yup Said Ash as Dawn and him held hands waking to the park they sat down on the park bench when they seen a pokemon run out from the forest look said Ash its a Growlithe Said Ash

wow it's so cute I got to catch it

Said Dawn standing up right away

ok Dawn stay clam Ash told her

Right Piplup Spot light Said Dawn ( I know Piplup hasn't had much screen time will get more)

Piplup bubble beam Said Dawn

Piplup used Bubble beam on Growlithe sanding it back a few feet

Dawn use the new move Piplup just learned said Ash

right said Dawn Piplup use Whirlpool

the Whirlpool hit Growlithe

now Go pokeball Said Dawn

the ball hit Growlithe then

shacked for a few sce before the red light flashed showing the pokemon was caught

Yes I caught Growlithe Said Dawn

you did great Said Ash

thanks but I think I'll stick to contests you can held battles that wears you out said Dawn

ya you want to head back asked Ash

yea said dawn taking Ash hand as they walked back


	12. chapter 12: Dawn's date with destiny

Pokemon: the time has come

I DON'T Own Pokemon

Chapter 12 Dawn's date with destiny

Dawn woke up early the next day so she could go call her mom so as she sat up at about 6 am giving Ash a kiss on her way out of the room she quickly changed then headed down to the pokemon center

she quick asked Joy to check her pokemon well she she phoned her mom

hello Said a vary tried Johanna

hey mom Said Dawn

o hi sweetly you're up early Said Johanna

ya to day is the day mom my 1st contest said Dawn

thats great Said Johanna

ya but thats kinda why I called you im so scared ill misplay my pokemon moves or something mom Said Dawn

well honey that boy friend of your should be able to help you more then I am I never got Scared but just go out there and do your best thats all your friends and I except of you Dawn Said Johanna

ok thanks mom Said Dawn she was just about to say bye when Ash came into the room

thinking of that boyfriend there he is said Dawn

Dawn Quickly waved Ash over

good morning Ash Said Johanna

Good morning Said Ash half asleep

wow someones up early said Dawn

ya I need to call the professor Said Ash

you mean Professor Oak Asked Dawn

yea he'll be wonder thing what happened to me I have not talked to him expect when i got him to send over Primeape, and I want to ask him about what happened to Brock yesterday Said Ash

o yea Said Dawn

What happened Asked Johanna

well mom I guess you can say Brock was kidnapped

Said Dawn

o my gosh Said Johanna

yea it was team rocket Said Ash

Team rocket the same team rocket that broke up 4 years ago when lance of the _**elite**_ 4 and a rookie trainer Stopped them in johto back when Dawn's father and I were still to getter

Said Johanna

well I wasn't a rookie trainer back the n but me and lance did do a number on them and lance did arrest there leader Said Ash

wait Ash you were the one who help lance Said Johanna

yea Said Ash

well after every thing Brock told us I wont say you didn't Said Dawn

well mom I got to go get ready I'll call you after the contest said Dawn

ok bye honey Said Johanna

after she hung up she got up and turned to Ash

you know trouble seems to follow you around you know that she asked as she put her arms around his neck

yea I know he said as he put his arms around her her back

she went on her tippy toes and kissed him

and I know you didn't wake up because of the professor Said Dawn

no some one stole my blanks and I got cold so I got up he said

opps I forgot to put them over you sorry she said

you better go get ready Said Ash giving her a kiss before watching her leave

nice looking girl said a guy voice behind him

Ash turned around to see

Tyson Said Ash

how are you Mr. Number 1 Said Tyson

o Don't start Tyson what you doing in sinnoh Asked Ash

I'm here to compete in the sinnoh league and Id guess your going to do the same Said Tyson

yes I am I already got my 1st badge what about you Asked Ash

I got 3 already Ash Said Tyson Showing Ash his badge case

wow thats great Tyson any way I got to make a phone call I'll see you at the league championship

Said Ash

bye Ash Said Tyson

hello said Tracey who answered

hey Tracey Said Ash

o hey whats up said Tracey

I need to talk to Professor Oak Said Ash

hang on Said Tracey

Professor it's Ash and it sounds like it important Ash heard Tracey Say

hello Said Oak

hey Professor Said Ash

whats so important that Tracey had to get me from the field Asked Oak

Team rocket said Ash

what Said Oak

Ash told him everything that happened

hmm I'll have to look into this, call me back in a few days Said Oak

ok Said Ash

o and call your mom Said Oak

ok I will Said Ash

Ash hung up and dialed his moms number

hello ketchum riddance Said Ms. Ketchum

hi mom Said Ash

Ash hey honey how are you Ms. Ketchum

I'm fine mom said Ash

well thats good so how goes the travails in sinnoh Asked Ms. Ketchum

Great I got one badge already Said Ash

just then Dawn walked into the room in her contest Dress

Ash seen her out of the corner of his eye as she walked over to him

well who is this fine young lady Asked Ms ketchum

mom this is Dawn

Dawn this is my mother Said Ash

well is it that maybe is possible that my son as been doing more then pokemon training in sinnoh ask ms ketchum

a little more Said Ash

my little boy is growing up and now got him self a girl friend I'm shocked She Said

this made Dawn start laughing

well I'm happy for you but Dawn sweetly may I ask why your wear such a beautiful dress for asked Ms ketchum

o sure you see I'm a pokemon coordinator and this dress is for my contest to day I was just trying it on to make sure it still fits said Dawn

a coordinator Ash wasn't your friend May one as well Asked Ms. Ketchum

yea mom May is

Said Ash

May Asked Dawn

yea her and her little brother Max travailed though Hoenn with me and Brock then came with me back to kanto when I challenged the battle fronter but now is in johto and her Brother has started his own journey in Hoenn Said Ash

ok said Dawn then they seen the clock

sorry mom we got to go Said Ash

bye Ms. Ketchum Said Dawn as they quickly ran got there pokemon and then ran to the elevator to get Brock up and get ready then leave

Brock wake up Said Ash as he ran into Brocks room

what Said Brock looking at time seeing its was 10:45

Dawn's contest starts at 12 lets go he Said

Brock quickly got up and changed then they payed the person behind the desk there was no point of coming back then they left

they got on the bus that head to the contest dawn fell asleep on Ash's shoulder half way there but on the over the near by Mountain the bus stopped suddenly

whats wrong one of the passengers asked

there a bolder in the way Said the bus Driver Said

Ash got up now that Dawn was awake to see he headed down to see it

he got to the bus front

I can't go anywhere unless that gets moved Said the bus driver

people started yelling till Ash

I'll get rid of it

and kid who do you think you are Bruno of the elite 4 one guy asked

no I think my name is Ash Ketchum Said Ash

the guy just shut up right there

that kids crazy Ash ketchum from kanto said a girl

Ash stood beside the Bus

ok I Choose you Charizard Said Ash

charizard roared from its pokeball

the kid was telling the truth he is Ash Ketchum

Said the girl

Charizard Blow the Rock away with Dragon rage Said Ash

Charizard's Dragon rage hit the rock Braking it into million pieces

thanks Charizard return Said Ash he then got back on the bus and went and sat back be side Dawn putting his arm around her

nothing ells happened and they arrived at the contest hall in the next hour As Dawn went to her dressing room the guys wen t and got seats then Ash left Brock there with the pokemon

Ash knocked at Dawns door

come him yelled Dawn

Ash opened the door to see Dawn sitting at her make up area

Ash waked over and put his hand on her shoulder

how you holding up asked Ash

f f fine Said Dawn

you don't sound it Said Ash bending down on his knees

ok im scared out of my mind Ash Said Dawn

well thats only normal for your 1st time Said Ash

were you Ash I me when you 1st battled for a badge Asked Dawn

o ya I was so Scared I still am some times but the impotent part is not letting them see that scared part of you Said Ash

I don't know if I can Ash I worried that I'll mess up how do you get pass that Asked Dawn

trust Said Ash

Trust Asked Dawn

yea trust in your pokemon Said Ash as he looked at Piplup who was sitting on the table in front of Dawn and Ash

Piplup Said Piplup

Grow Said Growlithe from her Spot on the ground at Dawn's feet

thanks every one Said Dawn

good luck Said Ash giving her a kiss on his way out back to his seat

how is she asked Brock

how did you know asked Ash

its me Ash Said Brock

right she will be fine now I think Said Ash

witch one of my old Speeches did you use this time Asked Brock

none I just came up with answered as she asked question Said Ash

and with that the 1st part of the tournament began

and are next coordinator is the daughter of the former grad festival Champion Johanna this is Dawn

Dawn came out in her Dress to a lot of cheers the most from ash Brock and there pokemon

ok Piplup Spot Light Said Dawn As she throw its pokeball into the air

Piplup use bubble beam Said Dawn

Piplup sent Bubbles all over the area

now use Peck Said Dawn

Piplup used its peck to burst all of its Bubbles and made the Bubbles look like stars as they burst

and then Piplup landed on the ground in front of Dawn on its feet

great Said Joy

amazing said Contesta

remarkable Said Sukizo

with that Dawn and piplup turned and walked off the stage

Ash waited out of her dressing room till she opened the door so he could come in

she opened the and quickly hug Ash

Ash walked into her room as she hugged him

you did Great Said Ash

thanks Said Dawn as she got a kiss from Ash

Pip said Piplup

don't worry you did great to Piplup Said Ash

Pip Said Piplup

both Ash and Dawn Laughed at Piplup trying to act stronger then it was

Dawn you look tried you want to go lay down Ash Asked her

um Say Dawn not wanting to but she was tried

Ash noticed this and picked her up over his shoulder

hey Said Dawn

Ash put her Down on the couch

hey I didn't say I wanted to Said Dawn

Ash sat Dawn next to her and put his arm around her

your tried, lay down I'll wake you when there announcing the next round match ups Said Ash

maybe I don't want to lay down Said Dawn

all he did was leaned him and kissed her

dam you and those lips said Dawn

so Dawn laded down her feet over Ash's Legs as he rubbed her legs

so Dawn was out and Piplup came over and sat next to Ash

Pip Pip Pip Said Piplup

um you want something Said Ash

Pip Pip Said Piplup as it pointed to its mouth

o your hungry Said Ash

Pip Pip Said Piplup

ok Said Ash picking up Dawns lay so he could get up then put them back

he went over to his beg an got something

now we don't tell Wartortle I gave you these got it Said Ash

Pip said Piplup

just then some one came on the TV

we got the 8 trainers who made it though to the 2nd round Said the person

Ash went over to the couch

Dawn you better get up now Said Ash

um Said a just getting up Dawn

there about to show the match ups said Dawn

dawn sat up letting Ash sit next to her

here they are the 8 moving on 1st after a masterful showing Dawn

Dawn jumped with her heart beat when her name was called she jumped so high and far she land in Ash lap

wow little to happy Asked Ash

Dawn just blushed making Ash Laugh at her

Ash then put is arms around her and sat back letting her lean on him

you look great you know that Said Ash

thanks Ash Said Dawn she turned to face him making Ash lose his grip

she leaned over and kissed him

then she moved down to his neck and started slowly bitting on his neck

Dawn said Ash as his head was tilted right

yes Ash Said Dawn stopping her attack on his neck

we really should not be doing this here of all places

just then Dawn was called to the area for her battle

so she had to go with a last kiss to Ash she left and Ash headed back to the stands

Dawn won the 3 Battles easy

its time for the finals

its Dawn vs bobby

hey Ash isn't that the guy you beat in the 6pokemon challenge in the quarters Asked Brock

yea it is said Ash

begin Said the referee

Go Shinx I choose you Said Bobby

go Piplup Spot light said Dawn

Dawn points 100

Booby points 100

Shinx spark attack go Said Bobby

Piplup dodge quick Said Dawn

use tackle now Shinx Said Bobby

aim bubble beam at the ground said Dawn

Piplup used Bubble to almost fly

wow what a move said the a/c

she learned that from you Ash Said Brock

that will cost Bobby so mad points

Bobby points – 55

Dawn – 95

now Piplup use peck

said Dawn

Shinx use Spark Said bobby

Piplup hit Shinx with peck be for it could charge

now Piplup use whirlpool Said Dawn

Piplup hit Shinx with a whirlpool

that looks to be it said the a/c yup bobby just lost the rest of his points

the winner is Dawn

I did it Said dawn as Piplup jumped into her arms

thank you so much Piplup Said Dawn after they contest Dawn met the guy out side her changing room

you ready to go Ash asked

yup Said Dawn as she was now in her normal out fit

Ash and her started walk behind Brock hand in hand

when they got to there new hotel they checked in

um is your name by any chance Brock Asked the clerk as Brock Ash and Dawn were standing there waiting for the keys

yes said Brock

well there was a call for you from home saying for you to call it sounded important Said the clerk

ok thank you Said Brock as he ran over to use the Phone

when Dawn and Ash got the keys they seen Brock was just getting through

hello Said Forrest

Forrest it me whats up

Brock moms sick Dad wants you home as soon as you can the Dr. doesn't think she'll make it he said

ok I'll be there soon Said Brock he hung up and turned around to look at Ash

Just call me when you find out whats wrong wit her Said Ash

right thanks buddy Said Brock

he left soon after to catch a boat back to kanto

Ash and dawn were alone in there one bed room they got changed when Brock left

Ash was sitting on the bed when Dawn came in and laded Down next to him

its going to be different with out Brock Said Dawn

yea Said Ash before he laded down

End OF chapter R&R 


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon: the time has come

Chapter 13: learning on your powers

Ash woke the next morning looked down at to see she was still asleep so he just laded there watching the women he loved so much sleeping until Pikachu came down from is spot on the bed just be side Ash's pillow

Pika pika Said Pikachu

yea buddy I awake Said Ash

Pika pik said Pikachu

Shh you may wake Dawn Said Ash

Pika pik whispered Pikachu

Pikachu then ran out into the main part of the hotel room

Just then Dawn woke up

Morning Said Ash

Morning your self Said Dawn going up on all 4s and leaning over Ash and gave him a kiss

How did you sleep asked Ash as Dawn went back to her spot on his shoulder

Great Said Dawn

That's good said Ash as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head

Dawn then sat up leaned over giving Ash a kiss

Wait here I got run to the bath room Said Dawn

When she got back she quick sat on Ash leaning in kissing him she quick put her arms around his neck as he sat up and put her legs around his waist

She broke the kiss but then started to kiss is neck leaving little love bits down his neck

You we really should get up and get dressed said Ash trying his best not to give in to his egress and have his way with Dawn right there knowing all to well she'd let him

O shut up she Said kissing him again we can have fun ever know again she said into the kiss

He broke the kiss

And then kissed her on her chin bone following the bone up her right side and down the left then reclaiming her lips he ran his tongue over her lips asked for entry she gladly gave him soon both there tongues were dancing with one another fighting for domains Ash won

They broke for air then looking at the time

this fun and all baby girl but we got to get ready Ash said

why what's up asked Dawn

we going to see that lady to day

o ok Ash she Said giving him one more kiss

she got up throw off her top Ash tried to shield his eyes

it's ok Ash I don't mind if you see me Ash I trust you Said Dawn

Ash slowly put his hands down and stood up to find what he was going to wear for the day he found the outfit he wore back in the indigo Plato that they still fit Ash Grabbed his sat the use to wear back then 2

When he turned around he seen Dawn wearing a long red dress that wood make any guy fall on there face

A little over dressed asked Ash put his arms around her

No we got to get this person to help you so maybe looking a little over dress may help you Said Dawn

Don't worry about it she will help us I'm sure Said Ash

How can you be so sure Asked Dawn

A person comes to your door that's going to save the world and asks for your help you going to say no said Ash

True said Dawn giving Ash another kiss before she Changed into her normal outfit

They then head for the forest where this lady was said to live

They came to a big house deep in the forest Ash tried to open the door but it was locked then some one came from behind them

Thieves Said the lady

Wait were not Said Dawn

Gengar show these thieves what happens when you try to steal from us she said as she throw a poke ball

Shadow ball Gengar Said the lady

Pikachu thunder bolt Said Ash

The two attacks hit each other sending both Pokemon back

Gengar us Omani wind Said the lady

Pikachu dodge then use iron tail

Pikachu moved out of the way of Gengar's attack then hit it with an iron tail sending it to the ground

Gengar get up Said the lady her eyes starting to glow Black as well as Gengars whole body

Ash look at Gengar it can't be can it

Ash did she say could it be he finally came I must find out for sure whispered the lady to her self

Pikachu us thunder now Said Ash

Gengar Shadow ball

The thunder attack missed then Pikachu got hit by the Shadow ball attack witch was double as strong

PIKACHU yelled Ash as his eyes and Pikachu's body started glowing Yellow

Pikachu thunder Said Ash

Gengar Shadow ball

Pikachu dodged the shadow ball with ease then hit Gengar with a thunder attack that sent it and the lady trainer to the ground

Who are you Asked Ash standing his ground in front of Dawn

My name is Rosie she said

And may I ask all of your

My name is Ash Ketchum Said Ash

I am Dawn Hikari Said Dawn

Pikachu Said Pikachu

And the world will turn to Ash Said Rosie

What ground were they where stand started shaking then moving until it showed stairs Rosie got up walked over to the stairs

Wood you please follow me Said Rosie

Dawn looked at Ash letting him know that it was up to him

Let's go Said Ash

Right Said Dawn

As they followed they seen that the stairs led to a huge base with a battle room and rest room a sleeping area a living room computer room

What is this place Asked Ash

This is the place where you'll learn to use the power you just used out side, but learn how to use it on command Said Rosie

It's huge Said Dawn

So you help me Said Ash

Yes all in do time now come sit I'm sure you got questions they will all be answered now

Thank you Said Dawn as Rosie handed her a pop (soda)

So Ash do you know why you have them powers asked Rosie

To save the world asked Ash

Ok back choice of words do you know how you got them

No said Ash not a clue

You got them 16 years ago Said Rosie

But I am only 16 Said Ash

Yes I know this you were given them at birth by being injected with the Blood of my ancestor Sir Aaron

Sir Aaron said Ash

Yes you are shocked by this why ells wood Lucario say you have the same aura as him Said Rosie

Wait how did you that Asked Ash

Because I to can use Aura and that will be what you learn here for aura is the secret to your power but for now I'll tell you why you have the power, you have it to finish what Aaron could not 1000 years ago

It was before he met Lucario he was fighting a evil sprit

know as dark its power allowed it to control any wild Pokemon and make them evil Aaron tried to stop him but

just when Aaron and his trusted Pikachu had him on the

ropes he got a way swearing to return when Aaron wood be unable to stop him so he went into a sleep till he was

awaken by his spell Aaron knowing he wouldn't be around 1st used his Aura to see when and where he'd

attack and then he had to find some one strong to thee point they wood be able to use the power with out killing

them self and the only person who could do this was you Ash, next he cut him self so he could get the blood that

was needed then put that in a tube

He then used his Aura to stop the power from being used

until need to insure this he made 3 balls and a shrine that when the balls wood be put in the shrine it wood unlock

the power he gave one to each of the three strongest Pokemon he knew to watch over Said Rosie

Moltres Artcuno and Zapdos Said Ash

Yes he then got them to build homes on the 3 islands near the shrine

Fire island ice island and thunder island Said Ash

Yes again then after that he sent his good friend under the sea to protect the balls if all ells failed

Lugia Said Ash

He then sent that blood to the family he in trusted it to till the time was right, the time you were born that family was yours Said Rosie

Now Ash we need you to learn what I can teach you in what time we have left and take on this evil and finish what Aaron started Said Rosie

Ok I'll do it but I got just one question Said Ash

Yes what is it Said Rosie

If you Ask about wood I'll kill you were your sit Said Dawn

No its not that Dawn you said Aaron found only I could use the power but you used it our side didn't you Asked Ash

In a way your are right I did us a power like the one that you use but its not the same my power came from the aura I use well yours comes from somewhere ells I wood not be able to use the one you have and your is much stronger if you mastered it you could power a Pokemon's attack power 10 folds Said Rosie

Wow Said Dawn that amazing

But in his last vision Aaron didn't see Ash fighting this war alone, he seen many human among Ash helping him watching his back each at expert in there own field, each touched in a different way Said Rosie

Wow all this is so much to take in I know Ash we will start your training tomorrow

Ok Said ash getting up but I got one more Question Said Ash

Yes what is it Asked Rosie

If I got Aaron's blood in my body does that make him my father Asked Ash

I guess it wood Said Rosie

With that Ash and Dawn headed back to the hotel for the night when they go there Ash sat down on the bed and just sat there for awhile Dawn made dinner an called him but he didn't move so she came into the room and sat beside him

You want to talk about it asked Dawn

I don't know if I can do this, you know back in school when every one say's what they be when they grow up Said Ash

Yea Said Dawn

Do you think I even thought about saying I'm going to save the human race from evil said Ash

Dawn just leaned agents his shoulder

I know its sounds crazy but Ash you the one person I think can do it said Dawn

Thanks said Ash giving her a kiss before they went out to eat

END OF CHAPTER

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Pokemon: the time has come

Chapter 14: Dad? (Lemon in this Chapter)

The next morning Ash was up early he quickly got up trying not to wake Dawn he then went into the bathroom and showered when he came out Dawn was lying in the bed awake

Morning said Ash as he sat down on the edge of the bed

Morning Said Dawn As she leaned over Ash shoulder an gave him a kiss on the check

She quickly got up and ready and they left for Rosie's place

They arrived about half a hour later still before sun rise

The ground was back to normal

Ash do you remember what she told you to say Asked Dawn

Yes Said Ash

Lets see how strong your aura is Said Dawn

And the world will turn to Ash Said Ash

The ground started shaking then the Stairs where shown once more

They quick walked down the stairs to see Rosie sitting drinking a cup of coffee

They walked down to her

Good morning Said Rosie to the young couple

Morning they both said

So Ash are you ready Asked Rosie

Yes I think so Said Ash

Well then there only one more person to arrive then Said Rosie

Who Asked Ash

Me said a voice behind Ash and Dawn

They turned around to see a man who looked like a older version of Ash with jet Black hair and all

Dad said Ash shocked

Its been along time son Said Roger Ketchum

Dad what are you doing here Asked Ash

Roger will be helping you with your training Said Rosie

Really why Asked Ash

Why wouldn't we get help from the Worlds strongest Pokemon trainer Said Rosie

Wow Ash you never told me that your day was the strongest Pokemon trainer in the world Said Dawn

I didn't know Dawn said Ash

Yes it ha been a vary long time, you see Ms. Dawn

I left Ash and his mother to go out and become a great Pokemon trainer like my father before me and I have not been back to pallet in almost 13 years Said Roger

What 13 year that means Ash you were only 3 when you last seen your father said Dawn

Yea Said Ash

Roger went over a put a hand on his Shoulder

I'm sorry I was never there when you needed me I wanted to be but I knew I had to wait till the time was right to talk to you Ash but I didn't leave you unattended Said Roger

What do you mean asked Ash

Do you think really think you got Pikachu because you were late that day asked Roger

Wait you were the reason I got Pikachu Said Ash

Yes you see that Pikachu as it may not remember is the off spring of my Raichu, when it was born I new I wood be leaving soon so I gave it to Sam and asked him to watch it grow till you were ready to start your journey and then give you Pikachu Said Roger

Sam Asked Dawn kind of lost now

That's Professor oaks 1st name said Ash

O ok Said Dawn

Ha yea sorry I forget that he goes by professor Oak now Said roger

And then on my way of pewter City I had Flint watch over you well you were there Said Roger

And then when you came to sinnoh I have been watching you from the shadows, watching how much you and your Pokemon have bonded together to become such a strong team Said roger

You were watching me when I never saw you said Ash

Roger then pulled something out of his back pocket and put it on his face

Now remember Asked Roger

You were that old man in Jotho that needed help with the Mamoswine Said Dawn

Yes and I was in the stands when you beat Richie in the 6 Pokemon challenge Said Roger

Wait Richie said some one told him to enter and give me and best battle he could Said Ash

Yes that was me again Said Roger

So now what Asked Ash

Now we start your training Said Rosie

Follow me She Said as she led them into a room on one side of the room she put a cup and she got Ash to sit down on the ground of the other side

Now use your aura to bring the cup to you Said Rosie

Ash tried to summon his aura remembering how he did it with Lucario but he just could not make the cup move

This is impossible said Ash

No it is not said Rosie

She then raised one hand and the cup came right ot her hand

Next she used her aura to send it back where it was

Now keep trying she said

Right Said Ash

Why don't you to go sit down well we wait for him to get this part down said Rosie

Ok Said roger as he and Dawn went and sat down at the table

So Dawn you and Ash are to gather Asked Roger wanting to learn more of his son's life he's missed

Yes Sir Said Dawn

Yes Ash you almost there Said Rosie from the other room

Sounds like Ash finally getting the hang of it Said Roger getting up

Dawn followed him into the room were Ash was Training

When they got there the cup was almost in Ash's hands

Yes Ash Said Rosie when Ash closed his hand

Ash fell back words from sitting to lying on his back arm starched out

Ash are you alright asked Dawn who was now bent down beside Ash

Yea just give me 5 min and ill be fine Said Ash

Ok we will brake for lunch said Rosie

They ate lunch and let Ash rest for a while in the sleeping area

Dawn could you go get Ash up for me Asked Roger

Sure said Dawn getting up

I'll meet you two in battle room said Roger

Ok said Dawn as she left for the sleeping room

Dawn went in to the room and Sat down next to Ash and started shaking him

5 more min said Ash

No Said Dawn

Ash rolled over to face Dawn

Dawn grabbed his arms and pulled him to where he was sitting

Dawn Said Ash

Dawn let go of Ash and sat on him well giving him a kiss

This got Ash going as he started kissing her neck leaving some bit marks down her neck

This got a low moan from Dawn

Ash your dad wants you Said Dawn pulling her neck away from him

Aww Said Ash

Later Said Dawn

You know I'll keep you to that promise Said Ash

I know you will and I look forward to it Said Dawn

With one last kiss she got off him and they walk into the Battle area hand in hand

Ash I hope your ready said Roger

What do you mean Asked Ash

You are going to battle your father Said Rosie

What Said Ash

Don't worry Ash it is to see how good your reaction time is when facing a top Trainer or Pokemon Said Rosie

Ok Said Ash

Good luck Said Dawn giving him a kiss on the check before walking over to stand by Rosie

Ok Ash I'll let you choose 1st Said Roger

Right Said Ash

Let's start strong Bulbasaur said Ash

Fines then I pick you Empoleon Said Roger

Bulbasaur let start with a bang use razor leaf Said Ash

You call a basic move like razor leaf a bang use medal claw Said Roger

Bulbasaur fired razor leaf at Empoleon but he could not hit him, Empoleon then used its powerful medal claw on Bulbasaur sending it flying

Bulbasaur get up quick Said Ash

Ash this is not Childs play any more finish it with hydro cannon Said Roger

The large Pokemon shot a huge beam of water at Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur dodge it by using Vine wipe to jump said Ash

Bulbasaur jumped and the attack missed him

What Said Roger

Now use solar beam Said Ash

Bulbasaur hit Empoleon with its solar beam knocking it back and to on knee

Return Empoleon Said Roger

What Why did you recall Empoleon we weren't done said Ash

But we are Ash you passed with flying colors

Bulba saur said Bulbasaur not liking be stopped in a battle with such a strong Pokemon

Thanks a lot Bulbasaur return Said Ash

You and your Pokemon got a special bond Said Roger as he walked over to Ash

Ash will need that and more Said Rosie to Dawn

No need to worry Said Dawn

Dawn I wish you wouldn't say that cause every time you do say it, it always means I should Worry Said Ash

Dawn just stuck her tongue out at her boy friend

Rosie and Roger both starting laughing at the young couple

Ok come on you too lets go into town to eat my treat said Roger

Good idea that way I know Dawn can't poison my food to night said Ash

What Dawn cooks for you already said Roger

I tried to cook one time and I almost burned down the whole hotel room Said Ash

Let's just say I didn't let him near a stove after that said Dawn

Sounds like you cook like I do son Said Roger as he started laughing

How did you ever live with out a woman with you then asked Rosie

Brock who normally travels with me is a good cook said Ash

Good Brocks a great cook said Dawn as they walked up the stairs

So where this Brock is now asked Roger

He had to leave his moms real sick said Ash as he looked down at his feet

Oh I see Said Roger

They were soon at the restaurant

They all ordered then mostly made small talk

So Mr. Ketchum how does some one Challenge you Asked Dawn

Just to Challenge me a Trainer must place in the 4 leagues win the orange league and battle frontier

Then be challenged by the elite 4 of there home region

And then beat all 4 of them then they may request a battle with me for the champion ship of the world Said Roger

Wow that's a lot just to get a match with you

There wood then arrived and they started eating

When they were done Roger paid and they left thee restaurant

So we will see you two 1st thing tomorrow right said Roger

Yes Said both Ash and Dawn

And in one piece said Rosie

Yes both Ash and Dawn said rolling there eyes

With that Ash and Dawn turned and started walking to there hotel as Dawn linked there hands

As they got to the main lobby

Dawn to head up to the hotel asked Ash

Why where are you going Ash Asked Dawn

Just going to call professor Oak and leave Bulbasaur at the Pokemon center then I'll be up Said Ash

Dawn Leaned into him and Kissed him and whispered into his ear hurry and you can finish what you started to day be for she headed up stairs

Ash went over to the computer he looked at the time 11:30 pm

I hope he still up said Ash

He then dialed professor Oaks number

Hello Said Oak who looks like he was waken by the call

Hi Professor it's me said Ash

O Ash Said Professor Oak

You told me to call you back in a few days Said Ash

Yes I found out that Giovanni has broken out of jail in the last mouth and a half Said Oak

So team rocket came to sinnoh to hide and continue there evil acts where kanto policy has no power said Ash

It wood seem don't be your self into anything Ash Said Oak

Right Said Ash

Why do I have a feeling that exactly what you are going to do Asked Oak

Can you blame me it runs in my family Said Ash

I guess you're right said Oak just then Tracey walked though the screen site

Hey Tracey Said Ash

Hey Ash said Tracey

Well I better get back to bed said Oak I'll let you to talk

Ok night professor

Night said Oak

So Tracey how is Lapras Asked Ash

She is fine Ash Said Tracey

Hey Muk out of that Said Tracey

Ash started laughing

Any ways Tracey I got a hot girl waiting up stairs for me I better go

O ya your mom told us Dawn right Asked Tracey

Yea ill talk to you later bye said Ash

Bye said Tracey

(why its rated M )

Ash got up to the door opened it and walked in but he didn't see Dawn so as he dropped all the Pokemon in the living room he headed into his room

He seen her lying on the bed she was just waiting for him as she was lying dead center with no shirt or pants on waiting for Ash

Ash started walk over to the edge of the bed and Dawn stood up meeting Ash at the edge of the bed with a long kiss

He quickly picked her up as he started kissing her neck she put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his back as he laded her down on the bed on her back kissing is way up her check bone he then started kiss down her chest he slowly kissed around both boobs,

getting soft moans from dawn witch just turned Ash on more he then reached be hind here and undid her Bra, Dawn unattached her arms form his next so that he could help her take off her Bra all the way off

She then turned him on to his back and slowly got ride of his Shirt

She then went down and started on his belt getting ride of it tossing it to the side with his shirt she then pulled down the zipper she the pulled his jeans off of his hips sending them to his ankles then helping Ash take them off throwing them to the side with the rest of his stuff she then went back up to his head to clam his lips throwing his hat to the side as she put her hands into his hair

A light moan escaped Ash's throat

He then turned the tables on her getting on top of her again and went down to her panties the only thing she had left on he quickly got them off and then separated her leg kissing her thighs get soft moans from Dawn before he got ride of his own Boxers he then stood in front of her looking deep into her eyes make sure this was what she wanted she gave him the yes

So he quickly placed him self in front of her women hood then slowly went into her as he reached her Barrier he went up and kissed her as he pushed though it

Getting a light cry from Dawn

He then kissed her lightly as to say sorry

He didn't move at 1st waiting for her to tell him that she was all right

Its ok you can move said Dawn

Ash slowly started moving as Dawn started moving her hips with his it toke a few moments before they got into rhythm then Ash started going fast soon he was getting moans coming from Dawn

As he reached his climates he heard Dawn scream his name as she cummed at the same time Ash was and yelled out Dawn's he then fell next to her unable to breath

After about 10 minutes later they finally found out how to breathe again

Wow Said Dawn

Are you alright Asked Ash

Yea I'm fine said Dawn

Ash slowly looked down

Dawn got message

Well for it being the 1st time I'm fine Ash every girl always dreams of having there 1st time with some one they know they will be with the rest of there live and I think I can say I have Said Dawn

I love you baby girl said Ash before putting is arm around her body letting her take her spot at his chest

I love you two Said Dawn

They grabbed the blanket and put it over them, they soon fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15

Pokemon: the time has come

Chapter 15: the 1st encounter

Dawn woke up at 5:30 am the next day knowing her and Ash had to be at the base before 7 she leaned over giving Ash a kiss before saying Ash you got to get up

Why baby girl must you wake me up now asked Ash

Because your dad will kill us both if were late Said Dawn

Fine said Ash getting up

They both Changed and were heading out when the phone went off

Ash ran over to the phone

Hello Said Ash

Ash it's your father don't come base under attack by said Roger then the line went dead

Dad yelled Ash into the Phone

What is wrong asked Dawn

We got to get there now lets go said Ash

Right said Dawn they got out the front door and Ash called on Pidgeot to fly them there

They got there and the base door was open

Some thing is not right said Dawn

Ya I feel it to Said Ash

So you are they great chosen one destined to stop me don't make me laugh said a Voice Ash turned around to see Giovanni

Giovanni said Ash

No I only use this fools body I am dark Said Dark

You where are Rosie and my father

O you mean these to Said Dark holding up a ball with small people in it

Dad Rosie don't worry I'll get you guys out of there said Ash

Well then lets see your power Said Dark then his right arm glowed Black then him his hand was black poke ball

Lets see if you can hold up agents 1000 year old dark magic Said dark

Go Dark Pikachu said Dark

Let go buddy Said Ash to Pikachu

Dark Pikachu use dark thunder Said Dark

Pikachu thunderbolt Said Ash

The two Pikachu attacks hit each other Pikachu(Ash) went flying well dark Pikachu didn't look like it was hit with anything

Ha even then chosen one can't hold up you my power said Dark

Pikachu said Ash picking him up

Now I shall destroy you just in case, Dark Pikachu use Dark thunderbolt Said dark

No Ash yelled Dawn

Blaze fire spin said some on behind both Ash and Dawn

The fire spin hit the thunder bolt making an explosion that made a dark smoke screening every thing

Then some one grabbed both Ash and Dawn and started leading them to the clear before

Hey let got of me you creep Said Dawn

Shh Dawn its me Brandon Said Brandon (from ruby game based off of)

Brandon how do I know its you asked Dawn

They where almost in the clear of the smoke and far away from dark

When they hit the clearing Brandon turned around and looked at both Ash and Dawn

It its you Said Dawn giving her long time friend a hug

Ash Said Brandon

Brandon said Ash before they both broke into smiles

It has been to long Ash Said Brandon

Wait you to know each other Asked Dawn

Ya I met Ash when he was traveling though Hoenn with May Said Brandon

And I bet she is here to Said Ash

Yup she should be touching down right about now Said Brandon and as if Magic May came down from the sky in a hot air balloon

Who are we team rocket Aske Ash witch got a laugh from May and Brandon

I sure hope not said May now lets get out of here before he find out were we are Said May

Right Said Brandon

You heard the lady Braze turn on the after heaters Said Brandon

We not going no where near as fast as that guys jet will said Brandon

Does this thing have ropes we can tie to the balloon Asked Ash

Sure why asked May

Quick I choose both of you said Ash throwing to poke balls into the air

Charizard Said Charizard as it roared to life

Pidgeot said Pidgeot

Great idea said Brandon go Staraptor

Raptor Said Staraptor

Ok guys catch said Dawn as she an d may throw them all rope to pull

Ash then looked down to see how Pikachu was doing

Come on buddy don't go on me now

Pik a chu said Pikachu in a weak voice

Ash let me see Pikachu Said Brandon

Right said Ash

As he Handled Brandon Pikachu Brandon started checking Pikachu

Are you sure he knows what he's doing asked dawn

His dad a professor Said Ash

O cool Said Dawn

Pikachu should be ok he just tiered form the power of that Dark Pikachu Said Brandon

Ash looked over the edge how am I going to stop him if one hit from his Pokemon do this to Pikachu asked Ash out loud

With help Said Brandon leaning over the edge next to Ash

We find a way to stop him to gather Said Brandon

But Ash is the only one with the power to stop him said Dawn

Yes but that wont stop me from trying to help DeeDee Said Brandon

Brandon don't make me come over there Said Dawn who was standing next to May

But on question Said Ash

Yea said Brandon

How do you even know what is going on Asked Ash

We got a call from Professor Oak who patently was talking to you father right before dark got to him Said May and your mom told us a few things you two as may started laughing

What said Dawn

Ash apparently didn't care or wasn't hearing it

So where to now Asked Ash

Kanto we stop this were it all started 1000 years ago Brandon

Right out side Pallet town kanto said May

My home town right then a light came from Ash's backpack

Ash what is that light Asked May

Dawn and Ash both looked at each other before both yelling THE EGG

Ash opened up his Backpack and pulled out the egg right before it hatched into a Eevee

Wow what a cute said Dawn

Hey there Eevee said Ash

Eevee Said Eevee

Then the balloon got hit by something, Eevee you better return said Ash put the Pokemon in his new Poke ball Said Ash

What was that Asked Ash

I don't know Said Brandon

Charizard go take a look Said Ash

Char said Charizard

Charizard quickly came back with a Pidgeotto

O you ran into are balloon ok Said Ash as Charizard let go of him

They mostly looked out of at the sights for the rest of the trip until they touched down at the Oak ranch

Ash said Deliah Ketchum giving her son a hug

Hey mom Said Ash

Professor Oak walked up to Dawn

Dawn I though you like to know that we got in touch and she is on a plane over here right now Said Oak

Thank you professor Said Dawn but why are we hiding out at a Pokemon Lab Asked Dawn

That's why Said Brandon pointing to all the Pokemon all over the place

What said Dawn

The Pokemon here are all high levels Said May

Ha yes and we have are own personal stamped if needed Said Oak

Ya we could put Dawn in there to keep here safe said Deliah

What said Dawn Ash started laughing

If Ash tells them to wouldn't let a fly close to you Dawn said Tracey

Why do they like Ash or something Asked Dawn

That got every one laugh Dawn was lost

No Dawn they are mine Said Ash

What all of them wow said Dawn

Then every one heard a stamped sound

Ash stand here said Oak pulling him to the center of the path

Every one ells scram Said Oak

Every one move but Dawn still lost till May Grabbed her

hey Said Dawn

trust me you'll be thanking me for this later Said May

just then a big crowed of Pokemon started run towards Ash

come guys Stop yelled Ash

Ash got flatted by all the Pokemon

Bay said Bayleef licking Ash

It great to see all of you guys too but could you get off me Bayleef

Bayleef said Bayleef getting off of Ash

Wow a lot of Pokemon here Said Dawn

Those are all Ash's said May

What Said Dawn

Regain Brake down Said Oak the Pokemon started moving around in different lines

Kingler, Muk, Snorlax and all the Tauroses are from here in kanto said Ash

Heracross, Bayleef, Donphan, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Noctowl where all from Said Ash

Johto right Asked Dawn

Yea I forgot you grow up there Said Ash

The rest are from Hoenn said Ash

Well now that that's done let go in side and have something to eat shall we said Deliah

Sure so they all head into the oak lab to eat.

Later that night Ash was out side with his Pokemon laying down Looking at the Sky when Dawn came and sat next to him much to Bayleef's unliking

What you thinking asked Dawn

Nothing said Ash

Ash Dawn said

Ok a lot my dad this dark guy how am I to save this whole world said Ash

Dawn leaned her head on his chest as she laded there with him you will do it I know it Ash Said Dawn

Thanks Dawn I hope your right Said Ash

I know I am she said kissing him

Soon after they went and found out they were sharing a bed for some strange reason but they where not complaining

End of CHAPTER  
R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Pokemon: the time has come

Chapter 16: the power

The next morning Dawn woke to find Ash was not by her side or in the room she slowly got up and put on the house coat that Ms. Ketchum let her have

She then slowly walked out into the kitchen where

Ms. Ketchum, Professor Oak and Johanna where sitting at the table Drinking something

Mom Said Dawn as she came up to the table

Hi Dawn how are you this morning Asked Johanna giving her daughter a hug

I'm fine mom, she then turn to professor oak and Ms. Ketchum

Morning Said Dawn with a smile on her face

Good morning Said Deliah

Do you know where Ash is asked Dawn

Yes he was up early to day said he didn't want to wake you but he's out back battling with Tracey Said Deliah

Ok thank you Said Dawn as she headed for the back

She walked out the back door and sat down on the step and started to watch Ash and his Cyndaquil battle Tracey and his Scyther

Cyndaquil use ember said Ash

Scyther you use fury swipes Said Tracey

Cyndaquil dodged Scyther and hit it with ember

Scyther said Scyther on one knee catching its breath showing its age

Ok I think that's lots Ash Scyther can't go as much as it use to said Tracey

Ya ok thanks you two for the work out said Ash

Scyther said Scyther

No problem Ash said Tracey

After that professor Oak and told Ash to come here Ash sat next to Dawn as Professor Spoke

What is it Professor Asked Ash

I been wounded how Aaron beat a trainer who uses dark Pokemon after you told me that Pikachu was manhandled by Dark Pikachu Said Professor Oak

Yea said Ash as he Dawn and Pikachu all remember the battled

Well I found out after some searching of the last letter that Rosie gave your father that Aaron had a power besides the chosen power and when he beat dark he locked it away in ruins just out side of pallet said Professor Oak

So if I had this power I could beat Dark Asked Ash

Yes I believe so said Professor Oak

Well what are we waiting for do you know where they are Asked Ash

No I do not there some where just out side of pallet Said Professor Oak

Ash thought a moment

I know where they are said Ash

You do asked Dawn

Yes Professor get every one and we'll leave

Ok Ash said professor Oak

Return Bayleef Said Ash as he went to take back is Pokemon to his box of poke balls

So Ash you taken Eevee with you Asked Dawn

No I'm leaving him with you said Ash

What I'm not coming in with you said Dawn

Not this time said Ash as he turned to Dawn after putting Bayleef's poke ball back and kissed her

Ok but then who are you going to take Asked Dawn

This one said Ash grabbing a poke ball

Lets go said Ash

They got in the front of the car they were using they had it full so Ash sat in the passenger side and Dawn sat in the middle of him and professor Oak who was driving with Ms. Ketchum in a car behind them with May Brandon and Johanna in it well Dawn Oak Tracey and Gary (who just got there late last night) were in his car

When they got there they seen two figures standing at the door of the ruins

As they got closer Dawn seen one as Brock but didn't know the other one, it was a girl with short red hair with a pony tail coming to one side and jean shorts on with straps that came up over her yellow shirt

As they got closer Ash then said who it was

There's Brock and Misty said Ash

Ya why are they here Asked Tracey who seemed to know both to Dawn

I called them before I got in the car then sent Pidgeot to get them said Ash

That's good we'll need them to beat Dark said Oak

The car's came to a stop and every one got out Misty ran to Ash giving him a sister like hug then turned to Dawn

Hello you must be Dawn I heard so much about you I'm Misty the Cerulean city gym leader Said Misty hold out her hand to shake with Dawn

Hello said Dawn shaking misty's hand

The bands back together said Brock coming up behind them

Yep now who has the map asked Misty

Map what Map were going on walking around the place till we find this power thing said Ash

O god ok every one better set up camp we be a few days know these to they get us lost ….Again for about the millionth time Said Misty

Now Dawn was really lost

Ash seen this and told Dawn about how he Misty and Brock use to travel to gather

Ok lets go said Ash

Wait the 3 of you are going in Asked Dawn still kind of mad she wasn't going with Ash let along that some other girl was

Ya said Ash as Brock and Misty started walking a head giving Ash and Dawn a moment

Dawn hugged him and Ash put his mouth next to her ear

No need to worry I'll come back to you baby girl, I will always be your, I don't know what id do with out you Ash told her after that he gave her a kiss then turned to Gary, Brandon and Tracey

I'm trusting you guys to take care of Dawn and my mom Said Ash

Right don't worry we got it covered Said Gary

Now get going and get the power Said Brandon

Right said Ash catching up to Brock and Misty

Ash be careful Said Deliah

Ok mom Said Ash

Ash wait said Oak

What is it asked Ash

Take this Said Oak throwing Ash something from where he was next to Ash's and Dawn moms

What is it Asked Ash

It's a poke watch it will let us talk to you Said Professor

Ash Misty and Brock head down into the Ruins and looked around it seemed to be a maze

So witch way Asked Misty

Um I don't got a clue said Brock

This way said Ash pointing to a door

How can you be sure asked Misty

I don't know something is just calling me behind that door said Ash

You know if any one else said that id say they were crazy let go Said misty

They hurried though the door at the end of the room Ash stepped on a Button in the floor with a thunder Pokemon sign on it then a big wooden poke ball over the door in front of them fell and opened and a giant Raichu came out

What a giant Raichu said Misty

This is the thunder area

Choose your 1st Pokemon Chosen one said a voice

Right said Ash expecting some thing like this

Let's go Pikachu said Ash

Pika Said Pikachu jumping down from Ash's shoulder

The Raichu shot a thunder bolt at Pikachu doing almost nothing to Pikachu

Pikachu use Thunder said Ash

Soon thunder started shooting every where

(Mean while)

Ash come in Ash come dam it Ash said Oak

He still not answering asked Tracey

No have not got anything from him Said Oak

Grandpa do you think maybe the ruins are blocking the signal from getting to Ash poke watch said Gary

I never thought of that Gary if your right those 3 maybe in for the fight of there life's by them self's said Oak

No there not, as long as they got there Pokemon with them they should be fine said Gary

Sitting next to a tree was Dawn Ash be safe my love she said so her self

Then may came and sat next to her

You worried about Ash she asked

Yea said Dawn

Don't worry he'll be fine, when ever things get tight Ash digs deep and comes up with something big so I'm sure he be ok beside he got to gym leaders with him after all may told her

Ya your right said Dawn hoping May was right

(Back with Ash and company)

Come on Pikachu lets end this iron tail said Ash

Pikachu hit Raichu with iron tail knocking the giant rat out

Raichu disappeared and the floor opened up sending everyone falling before they fell into a pool of water

Chosen one be ready for the water Pokemon stage choose your Pokemon

Go Wartortle said Ash as they reached dry land

Again a giant poke ball opened send out a giant Pokemon this time a giant Blastoise

Let's go Wartortle hydro Pump said Ash

Wartortle hit the Blastoise with a hydro pump but it didn't seem to do anything and then Blastoise went under water

After it Wartortle Said Ash

The to Pokemon went move for move until

Wartortle ice beam said Ash

Wartortle hit Blastoise with ice beam freezing him into a big block of ice

Then the floor opened taking out all the water out leaving Ash and his friends to a dry room when a door opened

Should we go in Asked Misty

We got to said Ash heading to the room

When they got into the room it looked like a green house

Grass/bug Pokemon zone choose your Pokemon said the same voice as before

Go Bulbasaur said Ash

A new poke ball fell releasing a giant Venusaur

Bulbasaur use vine wipe said Ash

The Venusaur also used Vine wipe but one of its wipes knocked both of Bulbasaur's away then the other one hit him sending him rolling backwards

Bulbasaur you need to get up now said Ash

Bulba saur yelled Bulbasaur before he started glowing

That light said Brock

Your Bulbasaur is evolving said Misty

The glow stopped and where once stood Bulbasaur now was a big Pokemon with a flower on its back

My Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur said Ash

Ivysaur Said Ivysaur

Ok Ivysaur use Sleep powder

Ivysaur shot sleep powder at the bigger Pokemon

Quick now use vine wipe to jump and the use solar beam

Ivysaur quick jumped and powered up its solar beam knocking the bigger Pokemon out

We did it Ivysaur thanks now return said Ash

The door on the end part of the room opened and they head into the room that was like a volcano

Fire Pokemon area choose your Pokemon said the voice

Charizard at my side said Ash

A Pokemon landed in front of them it was a giant Charizard

Char Said Charizard

Its just like when you train at the charicific valley right Charizard look at the size different with is Charizard and the other

Char said Charizard as it charged at the big Pokemon

Charizard quickly over powered the Bigger but slower Pokemon and soon knocked out easily

The next door opened and Ash and company walked though it

This is a double battle choose you only Pokemon remaining Said the voice

Ok go Pidgeot said Ash

And go Donphan said Ash

To Pokemon came one was a Fearow and the other was a Rhydon

Donphan use hyper beam, Pidgeot use sky attack said Ash

Both attacks hit there marks knocking out both Pokemon

The next door opened and led them into a room with a small box on it Ash went and opened the box inside were 6 small stones

What are these asked Ash

There light stones said a voice that came from a small room to the left of them came out an old lady

Agatha Said Ash

You know this lady said Brock

Ya she a member of the elite 4 said Ash

Yes I am but right now you are the most powerful trainer on the plaint and those light stones will help yup stop dark if you use a light stone on a Pokemon it will be on even ground with the dark Pokemon he uses said Agatha

Why is that asked Misty

The dark Pokemon where normal Pokemon till dark stones where used on them and made them evil said Agatha

Ok thank you said Ash

You are the true chosen one Ash only you could of got passed those test in one piece said Agatha showing them the door they wood exit

Look said Gary here they come

They did said Oak

Dawn heard them all yelling and looked at the door to see them coming Dawn got up waking may up beside her as she stood up

What's going on asked may

There here they out said Dawn

Dawn quickly ran to Ash, Ash seen her coming gave the stones to Brock as he and Misty walked a head, and Dawn reached him giving him a huge hug Ash picked her up and spinned her in the air putting her down and hugging her back

I told you id come back to you said Ash

Ya but you had me worried sick, next time I come with you said Dawn

Well I didn't want to risk you be hurt said Ash

Ash Ketchum you dumb ass I wood of been fine because you wood of been there to protect me said Dawn

I don't know it got pretty bad in there showing Dawn part of his shirt where the Thunder that was hitting of the walls hit him and then where Charizard burned him (his own aiming for big one) so it wasn't fun Dawn and if anything had happened to you I wood never forgive my self Dawn I love you so much said Ash

O Ash I love you too said Dawn she then leaned in a kissed Ash after that they went to the others

So what are these asked Gary

There Light stones they will counter act the dark stones darks Pokemon where given said Ash

O really that good so you will be on even ground with him now said Tracey

Yup he wont know what hit him said Misty

Why because of the "Water Pokemon master" said Ash kidding with Misty

Ya you bet because I becoming your trainer again Ash I'll get you back in shape for this battle said Misty

What said Ash

You better be leave it Said Misty

I already hurt said Ash

No need to worry Ash said Dawn

Don't said that, that's when I worry the most said Ash

Dawn and Misty both started Laughing at him

Hey I'll help to said May

O god I want be able to walk form the training to fight Dark said Ash

And I'll be his sparing partner Said Gary

Ya me and Gary can take turns with that that way Ash gets lots of training in said Brandon

They all got into the Cars and head to the Oak lab

Ash looked behind his shoulder to him misty, Gary and Tracey who where all scrammed in the back

Brock how's your mom Asked Ash

She doing lot better Ash thanks for Asking Said Brock

That's good to hear Said Ash they then where at the oak lab and all got out and head into the house

END OF CHAPTER  
R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Pokemon: the time has come

Chapter 17: the fight for pewter city

It was about a hour or so after they got back from getting the light stones Ash and Dawn where sitting on love seat Ash having his arm around Dawn well Brandon, May, Misty and Brock where all on the couch to there left

They where watching some thing on the TV well Ash's Pokemon recovered

Ok I can't sit here anymore said Ash getting up

Want to battle Brandon Asked Ash

Sure but your Pokemon are healing Said Brandon

I'll use my Pokemon that are here said Ash

Ok then lets go said Brandon

Every one went out side but Ash and Dawn as they headed to Ash poke ball box

So who you going to us Asked Dawn

Lets see Kingler said Ash

And we'll take you too Bayleef and Totodile

And can't forget Cyndaquil o and one of my Tauros said Ash

That's 5 who is will be your 6th

This one said Ash grabbing a poke ball lets go

Right said Dawn grabbing his hand as they walked out side

When they got there Dawn went over and sat next to Misty and May well Brock wood be the referee

Ok you ready said Brandon

Yup lets go said Ash

Begin said Brock and they both throw a poke ball into the air

Kingler said Ash

Go slaking said Brandon

Kingler use Bubble said Ash

Slaking use mega Punch lets go said Brandon

quick Kingler use Crab hammer

the crab hammer and mega punch hit each other doing little or no damage to either Pokemon

wow Kingler is really strong for being one of Ash Pokemon he hardly uses said May

ya the I still remember when he 1st used hit as a Krabby

in the Pokemon league me and Brock said it was a bad idea he turned out to be one of Ash's most dominating Pokemon picking up win after win for Ash said Misty

now Kingler try a bubble said Ash

use hyper beam Slaking said Brandon

No Kingler said Ash

Kingler got hit by the hyper beam before he could do anything

Kingler is unable to battle Slaking wins said Brock

Return Kingler nice try said Ash

Return you battled well thank Said Brandon

Round 2 begin said Brock

Go Bayleef said Ash

Luxray said Brandon

Bayleef use razor leaf said Ash

Dodge it Luxray and use thunder said Brandon

Ha nice try said Ash but thunder attacks don't work on grass Pokemon said Ash but before either could order a new attack Gary ran out

Stop everything said Gary

What is it Gary asked Ash

Pewter city is under attack by some black looking Pokemon we where told by jenny we think its dark Pokemon said Gary

We got to get there said Brock

Are my Pokemon ready yet asked Ash

Only Pikachu and Pidgeot right now said Gary

Ok lets grab them I'm leaving the others here

Ok said Gary giving Ash Pidgeot's poke ball as Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder

Ok we ready to go Asked Ash

Yup said every one

Ok I choose you Pidgeot said Ash

Staraptor go Said Brandon

Swallow come said Ash

Go Fearow said Gary

Gary asked Ash

I got to stay here and help Grandpa here take Blastoise and Arcanine they will help you said Gary

Thanks Gary said Ash

Ok go Fearow listen to what ever these guys say ok as if it where coming from me Said Gary

Fearow Said Fearow

Ash and Dawn jumped on Pidgeot

Brandon and May on Staraptor

Brock on swallow

And Misty on Fearow

Dawn wait said Johanna

Yes mom asked Dawn getting ready to take off

Here take these said Johanna throwing to poke balls at her

Poke balls Asked Dawn

Your father sent them saying there yours said Johanna

O it's my Buneary and Pachirisu said Dawn

Ok let's go Pidgeot said Ash

Pidgeot said the large bird taking off to hurry up and get with the rest of the group who already left

Pidgeot being so much bigger and stronger of the Pokemon quick caught up with the group and then was leading the group

Hang on mom said Brock worrying about his sick mother and the rest of his family

Brock when you get there you go to Pokemon center and get all sick Pokemon out of there then go to the human center and get the sick people out too Misty you go Check on his family said Ash

Thanks Ash said Brock

The rest of you are with me lets go said Ash as the group spilt up heading there own ways to where they head to go

Pidgeot let set down here Ash said

Pidg eot Said Pidgeot

Pidgeot set down one the ground

Staraptor followed suite

Ok what is the plan asked Brandon

Plan what plan said Ash

You mean you don't got a plan asked Brandon

Nope we just going to hit them till they fall said Ash

A classic Ash plan Said May

Ok lets do said Dawn

Piplup Buneary lets go said Dawn

Pikachu you ready asked Ash

Let's go Blaze said Brandon

Your up Blaziken said May

Ok let's go guys said Ash as they all went towards

Quickly three dark Rhydon's towards them

Lets go guys said Ash

right they all said

Pikachu thunder on the horn said Ash

Piplup water gun said Dawn

May asked Brandon

I with you said May

Blaze/Blaziken use double fire spin Said Brandon/May

All the attacks hit there marks knocking the Rhydon's out cold

Lets go said Ash as they all started running a head

They where stopped by to trainers

Hey let us through said Ash

Ha why should be chosen one said one of them

What said Ash

There being controlled said Brandon

We challenge two of you to a battle they said together

Ash you and Dawn keep going we take care of these two said Brandon

Ok said Ash grabbing Dawn as he started running

You ready Asked Brandon

Yup said May as she stood next to her boy friend ready for battle

Lets go Dawn hurry said Ash

Ash your running faster then most cars go slow down a bit said Dawn

I can't be moving that fast said Ash but unaware to him he was taping into the chosen powers

You are Ash said Dawn then they where surprised by a Dark Alakazam

Pikachu use thunder said Ash

Pikachu hit Alakazam with a thunder attack but was quick hit with a counter attack then hit with a shadow ball the Alakazam tried to hit it with a psybeam but missed and hit dawn's leg making her fall in pain

Pikachu end it Volt tackle said Ash now as he Pikachu started glowing yellow

Pik pik pika Said Pikachu building power

The Alakazam was knocked out

Dawn are you alright asked Ash as he bent next to her

My ankle I think it's broken Said Dawn

We got to get you to a Dr. said Ash

Ash there's no time you got to stop dark said Dawn

I know I Choose you Arcanine said Ash

Arcan nine Said Gary's Arcanine

Arcanine over here Gary's helping professor Oak he gave me your poke ball and told me that you'd wood help me in anyway you could Said Ash

Arcan Nine Said Arcanine it already knowing Ash

Dawn here is hurt I need to take her to Professor Oak's lab for me Said Ash

Arcan Said Arcanine

So Ash helped Dawn to get on top of Arcanine

Be carful said Dawn give Ash a kiss before Arcanine toke off using it extreme speed to get there as fast as he could

Now that you are a lone Chosen one you are mine said a voice

In front of Ash Dark show him self

Dark said Ash

Yes it I the king of the darkness now get ready for battle he said

Go Dark Raichu said dark

Pikachu your up said Ash

Thunder bolt said Ash

Dark thunder said Dark

The attacks made a explosion smoke covered the Air making it impossible for anyone to see anything

Ha same Pokemon same attacks same result said Dark but then the smoke cleared and both Pikachu and Dark Raichu where standing

What, it looks like some one got his hands on the light stones said Dark

Pikachu use thunder said Ash

You use Dark thunder said Dark

The to Thunder attacks hit each other doing nothing to one another

Pikachu Iron tail said Ash

Pikachu hit Raichu with a iron tail sending it back

End it Pikachu Volt tackle said Ash

Pik pika pik Said Pikachu powering up

It hit Raichu knocking him out

Dark Raichu no Said Dark

Give up dark said Ash as he ran towards Dark

But just as he go there dark vanished

Just then May and Brandon got to where Ash was

Ash said May

You beat him said Brandon

We won the battle but the war is far from over said Ash

Let's get back wait where Dawn asked May

She already back she got hurt I sent Arcanine back with her said Ash

Ok lets grab Brock and Misty and get back said Brandon

Right said Ash as they got on there flying Pokemon and headed for there friends then to the lab

End OF CHAPTER  
R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Pokemon: time had come

Chapter 18: challenge made battle for the world

Back at the lab Johanna and Deliah where looking after Dawn's leg , Ash walked into the living room sat down on the chair well the older women finished on his girl friends leg when they left Ash got up and sat at the top of the couch, Dawn sat up leaning a genst Ash keeping her leg on the couch they just sat there for a while until

You really worried me back there Ash said

Really Ash Ketchum worried I never thought I'd see the say said Dawn with a smile this got Ash to put his arm around her body

Ash then put his head on her shoulder be for looking at her and leaning in for a kiss then they both heard click

What the said Ash looking up to see his mother holding a camera

Mom said Ash

Sorry honey I couldn't help it said Deliah this made Dawn start laughing at Ash

Hey you should be with me on this one Dawn said Ash

I don't care if you're mom got a picture of it said Dawn leaning harder a genst Ash then put her arms around his neck backwards, now I wasn't finished with you she said be for she kissed him and again they heard a click but this time they didn't care (well most Dawn wouldn't let Ash move to said anything) just then they heard someone walk into the room it was Oak

Ash there something here you need to see said Oak

Yes professor said Ash getting up then grabbed Dawn picking her up bridal style then heading into the main part of the lab sitting Dawn on a chair, then turned to the video screen

Ash this tape came in Said Tracey putting it in the V.C.R.

Then as the tape started on the screen showed Dark

Dark Ash said

Ash chosen one I sent this tape as a challenge, a challenge that will determine the fate of you're pitiful world a Pokemon battle me and my dark Pokemon vs. you and what ever team you bring it will be held tomorrow at the indigo plateau if you do not show I will destroy this world if you loss I will destroy you're world but if you beat me I will make my dark Pokemon and leave forever said Dark after that the tap ended

Ash just stood there looking at his partner Pikachu

Pikachu (new Pokemon translator- Ash we got to do this the world is on the line here) said Pikachu

Pikachu said Ash knowing what his partner said

Later we see Ash sitting on the steps out side the oak's lab talking to his Pokemon Dawn came out using the wall to help her get to Ash She sat down next to him

You're going to battle him aren't you? Asked Dawn

I got to Dawn if I don't the whole world is in for it said Ash

Dawn put her head on his shoulder Ash put his arm around her

Ash I just don't want to see you hurt dawn told him

I know baby girl don't worry I will take care of this guy with the help of the same Pokemon that helped me unlock my powers Ash said holding a weird looking poke ball

(Next day at the Indigo Plateau)

Ash and his friends Brock May Brandon Gary Tracey misty and Dawn walked into the stadium where it all started for Ash where he 1st was seen as one of the world's great young trainers

It's time said Ash as every one headed up to the seats Dawn quickly gave Ash a quick kiss

Good luck she said as she hurried up to the seats

Dark walked into the battle field as Ash did the same on the other side

Are you ready? Asked Dark

Let's do this said Ash his eyes showing the hate for the man across from him

Fine then said Dark as he got his 1st poke ball out and throw it into the sky

Out came a Black colored Dragonair

Dark Dragonair stand ready he said

Go Pidgeot said Ash

Dark Dragonair use hyper beam said Dark

Use Brave Bird said Ash as both his and Pidgeot eyes started glowing

The two Pokemon ended up knocking out each other win one hit

And this happened to more times before Dark summoned his weapon for just this battle

Go Dark Lugia is Dark

What he has a Lugia said all of Ash friends but Dawn knowing about Ash's weapon

Dark had no other Pokemon left so Ash knew this was the final Pokemon he had to beat

Go Charizard said Ash

The to power house went to hand to hand combat right off the bat

Charizard its time use the new move said Ash Charizard jumped back from Lugia and then started glowing then shot fire at Lugia

That's ….said Brock

Blast Burn finished Gary

The most powerful fire move there is said Brandon

Now Charizard use double edge said Ash

Charizard hit Lugia with its strongest double edge it could muster but Lugia seem to be fine after the attack well Charizard well to the ground

Ha you Lost you're strongest Pokemon has fallen said Dark

That may be true but I still got 2 Pokemon left lets go said Ash throwing the poke ball from yesterday into the air and then the light faded there stood a white Pokemon

With Large wings

Lugia said every one

Ash caught a Lugia Asked May

No said Dawn then told them that Lugia gave Ash that ball that he was caught in by Aaron 1000 years ago and that he knew need his help

Lugia Hyper beam said Ash

Dark Lugia hyper beam as well said Dark

The two Lugia battled with there attacks matching move for move until Ash's Lugia started to slow down being a lot older and started showing his age the final Blow was hit by a hyper beam

Return Lugia said Ash

Ok Pikachu its up to you said Ash

Pikachu (lets do it) said Pikachu

A little Pikachu is going to defeat the strongest Pokemon ever Lugia o god that rich Said Dark

Pikachu thunder said Ash

After about 10 minutes of battling the 2 Pokemon stood there tried from battling

Now Pikachu use volt tackle

Pik pika said Pikachu powering up hit Lugia knocking it out

All Dark could do was watch as his strongest Pokemon fell defeated by a small Pikachu

That's it Said Dark as he soon gave Ash all his Pokemon saying he earned them he next told them that we was not evil he was merely a test for Ash to see if he was strong dark then said he wood take Giovanni back to his home them wood leave after saying good by he left

(10 mouths later)

This is the finals of the Sinnoh champion ship both trainers are down to one Pokemon but Ash lost his Charizard to the power of marks Dragonair

Lets go Pikachu said Ash

Pika (I'm on it) said Pikachu

Ha said mark you if you're Charizard couldn't beat my Dragonair what makes you think a little Pikachu will do

(10 seconds later)

Dragonair is unable to battle Ash wins said the referee

Dawn who was sitting on Ash's bench got up and ran to her boyfriend ash he picked her up and hugged her spinning her around

Later after the finishing ceremony's Ash and Dawn are back in there hotel room when Dawn sits next to Ash and looks at him and holds his hand

Yes Asked Ash

Ash I'm….. I'm said Dawn scared to death

Yes what is it Dawn Asked Ash rubbing her hand letting her know he there for her

I'm Pregnant Said Dawn braking into tears Ash quick pulled her into a Hug don't worry we will got though this

DONE END OF Story


End file.
